Luigi
by choraleart
Summary: An average girl wakes up one morning to find that not only has she been lied to all her life but also discovers that she is not totally human and that she has to take a mate. Rating may go up. AN deleted was Cp19
1. Changed

I only own the OCs, the plot and the girl's people.

Title: Luigi

Summary: An average girl wakes up one morning to find that not only has she been lied to all her life but also discovers that she is not human and that she has to take a mate. Rating may go up.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 1

Mara laid on her back, in bed not able to go to sleep. She looked at her alarm clock seeing the bright neon green lights show 11:45. She sighed in irritation at herself. She had been feeling antsy all day. Normally she was able to sit in one place, calm and composed, uninterested in the world around her. But today she just couldn't seem to sit still. She normally only got 5 hours of sleep, but it would seem that tonight would not be one of those normal nights.

Again, she looked at her clock and huffed in frustration. Mara through her hands up above her in surrender and climbed down the ladder of her bunk bed. She plopped down in her desk chair and picked up book that she was currently reading. She was a bit disappointed with the tale but continued to read it anyways, due to the lack of other reading materials.

She flipped the pages until she found the one she had earlier stopped at and settled down to have a long boring read. After a couple of minutes, she began to fidget in her seat. Her eyes began to itch and water. She reached up, taking off her black rimmed glasses to rub her eyes. She briefly glanced at the clock. Only two minutes to go till her sixteenth birthday.

Yup, she was turning sweet sixteen. Joy.

She replaced her glasses on the ridge of her nose and looked out her window facing the south. It was a full moon that night. Not that it mattered but she had always found the moon to be very beautiful. She shifted again and pulled her gaze from the calling of the moon, to the small green lights that flashed at her.

One minute left.

She let out a puff of breath as a sudden heat flash roared through her. Wondering at the sudden heat, she began to stand only to slam back down as a wave of pain rushed over her. She gasped out as finding she was not able to cry. Another wave of pain, more intenseness than the first, made her aware of every body part that existed on her body that was able to feel pain. She fell from her perch on the chair to the floor with a thud.

Tyler was startled awake by a loud noise. He looked around in confusion only to hear a loud bang come from his sister's room. He grumbled and sluggishly moved to stand up, fully intent at yelling at his sister that tended to stay up later than normal people should.

He walked to her bedroom do and opened his mouth to give his sister a good tongue lashing, only to freeze in horror at his sister's thrashing form. In panic he fled to the other end of the house that his parent's room was located. He roughly shook his father's shoulder, calling out his name. His father shot up in bed asking what was wrong.

"Quickly, hurry"

Tyler said nothing else as he fled back from where he came from. His fathers hot on his heels, with his wife close behind. After entering Mara's room, their father took in the scene and then knelt down beside his daughter. His wife holding their son behind him.

The father reached out to hold thrashing daughter down so that she would not be hurt while thrashing around, only to have her scream out in pain. He quickly pulled away from her and her screaming ceased. Tyler's dad turned to tell his wife to call the ambulance only to have complete silence. He turned back to his only daughter to see that she had stilled and was taking quick shallow breaths and sheen of sweat covered her body. But where his daughter had been, laid a much slighter person.

Long black hair with red streaks were brown hair had been. A thinner face, framed with a cute little nose and full lips. Her tan faded to a light golden color and no longer was broken up into sections. With a deep shuddering breath, the girl lifted her head to look into her father's face; showcasing jade eyes that were glazed over in exhaustion were where blue/grey eyes had been. She gave him an odd look and then dropped her head back to the floor with a thunk and finally left to oblivion.

He could not move from his position from the floor and just stared at the young women in his house. After a moment he caught some movement out o the corner of his eye. He turned his focus onto the object that was gently swaying back and forth. It was long and black, with read highlights running through it. It was as thick as his fist, closest to Mara's body and slowly tapered off to be as thick as the top of a bottle.

The eldest male looked back at his wife and son to see they too had seen what he had seen. He stood up and ushered his family out of Mara's room, firmly shutting the door behind him. Leaving the girl where she was lying on the floor.

Out from underneath the bunk bed a small form emerged. Trotting over to the young women and looking over at her new form. It then curled up on her chest so that his nose could be tucked under her neck for warmth. A feline purred as it settled down to watch over his bonded and glanced at the neon lights that flashed 12:01.


	2. Rejection

Chapter 2

The first thing that Mara's mind registered was something warm, slightly damp and raspy running over the tip of her nose. A smile slowly spread its way across her face, the only one that did that to her was her baby, Red. She slowly raised her hand to stroke her cat only to stop and groan. Her whole body ached.

But why?

She tried to remember. Then suddenly flashes of pain and panic passed through her mind's eye. She gently shook her head and began to sit up.

Holding on to Red so that he staid where he was, she sat up and surveyed the damage. Her room was a disaster. Her chair was over turned, books and papers scatted the room. She wondered why she hadn't waked anyone up. For surely they would not leave her on the floor if they had woken and found her. But she thought she remembered Tyler coming in. And if he did he would have gotten mom and dad, right?

A soft purr erupted from the orange animal on her chest, and was startled when a rumble from deep in her chest answered back.

Had she just purred?

She really was out of it.

Standing up, she held Red in one arm and with the other turned her chair right side up. She picked up some of the books, and while walking to set then on the bottom part of the bed, which was a futon, she passed a mirror. Instead of seeing Mara Ann Johnson, she saw a shorter stranger holding onto her cat!

The books fell to the floor as she reached up to touch the long hair. She brought it to her face and saw that it was indeed black and red. She looked down to see that her clothes were hanging off of her body, way too big.

Holding on to Red for dear life she jolted out of her room, to find her family in the living room. She opened her mouth only to close it after having caught a glimpse of their faces.

Fear

They were afraid of her.

Not that she blamed them she was afraid of herself. I mean who physically changes over night to look like a totally different person, without plastic surgery of course.

"mom?" pause "dad?" she asked hesitantly.

"We want you out," was the simple statement.

Shocked, she could only look at her beloved family's faces, holding her cat tighter in her arms.

"What?"

"Out, we want you to leave," her dad all but growled at her.

"But…" she trailed off looking around in a panic at their faces.

"You are no longer our daughter, you are nothing but a freak," mom all but yelled.

"A freak?"

"Look behind you"

She turned her head to look behind in confusion, nothing was there. She went to turn back to ask what she was supposed to be looking at, when she saw it. It was long and the same color as her newly acquired hair. It was gently swaying behind her.

She reached behind her with her right hand, still holding Red in the other, to grasp the tail. She gently tugged it only to feel a pull at the location of her tail bone. Slowly, followed the hairy rope thing to the back of her, she gently probed the area with her fingers. And to her surprise, she discovered that it was connected to her body. She pulled her hand away with a gasp.

She had a tail!

She quickly turned back to her family about to ask how this could happen, only to find her father a foot away from her. He reached out and grabbed her arm, dragging her to her room. He threw her in by her arm and stated that she had fifteen minutes to pack her belongings.

She stood there dumbly for a few moments; just looking at the door her father had slammed shut.

It hurt.

Red gently butted her head with his own gaining her attention. His eyes held understanding and compassion. It was odd having a cat that could have such intelligent eyes.

She gently put her cat down and pulled out her largest bag. She begun to pack her clothes and some small trinkets, then changed into her smallest jeans, with a belt that went all the way to the last hole, and a baggy shirt that had once been too small for her.

She picked up her baby and then opened the door to her former room. Walking out to the living room, she saw that her father was waiting for her with the front door open. She looked pleadingly to her father one last time, but the cold expression did not waver. With a heavy heart, head low and her cat snuggly in her arms, she walked out the front door no longer part of the family.

Arthur's note: Short I know, I will try to work on making it longer.


	3. Surprise

**Chapter 3 **Surprise

She had been walking for hours.

Mindlessly, walking East with little comprehension on why or where she was headed.

She shifted her bag up onto her shoulder from where it had fallen onto the crook of her elbow. Red moved up closer to her neck to put his nose under her chin. The movement and the cold nose roused her from her daze. It was a bit chilly out now that it was around eight-ish. She looked around trying to find a place to camp out for a while. There was a small patch of woods up ahead, about half-a-mile away.

Mara picked up her pace, taking a few minutes to reach the trees. She climbed her way through the ditch and walked into the line of trees, looking for a decent place to sit. There was a large tree that had a grove in-between it large roots, perfect for resting your back against. She walked over and dropped her bag down and plopped down herself. Leaning her back up against the tree, she stretched out her legs and settled Red down onto her lap.

Closing her eyes, she tiredly thought about her day and what she was going to do. She could not keep walking the streets, but then again she had no money. She thought about going to her grandmother or aunt or an uncle. But she knew that her parents probably called her other relatives and told them what had happen. They had always been a tight-nit-group. And now they all thought of her as a freak of nature, not that she blamed them, I mean she has a tail for God sake.

She was brought out of her musing by a swat to the face.

Startled she looked up to from where her head had dropped to look into startling orange-green eyes. Blinking, she revised that she was looking into her beloved cat eyes.

What was that for? she stated frowning. She of course did not expect a response. Call her crazy, but she had always talked to her cat.

"You should not think such things"

Startled, she gazed around looking for the source of the words.

"Who is there?"

"Just me"

She slowly brought her gaze back to the fury ball that sat on her lap, looking calmly at her.

Stuttering, she asked "R... Red?"

"Who else is here, The orange cat stated patiently.

Doing something she had never done before, she promptly fainted.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

When next she woke she was staring at a dark green mass of something. Blinking she realized that it was the underside of the tree she sat by earlier. She shook her head wondering about the odd dream she had last night. I mean come on a talking cat! That was a very amusing thought.

"I don't find it that amusing at all"

Sitting up she looked at her cat, just like in her dream. Great now she was having dreams within dreams.

"You are not dreaming, now quite stalling and lets discus where you are going to stay.

"You can really talk? This was a bit much for her to take in.

Red looked at her a dryly stated that yes he could talk and that he was tired of her being silly.

"Well its not everyday that one wakes up to find their beloved pet is talking to them and that they are not crazy," Mara huffed out.

"Besides, why did you never tell me?

"I f I would have told you before your inheritance, then all of the work that kept you safe would be for not, for you would tell you parents and they would have gotten rid of you at a younger age. Where you would not be able to get into your account or survive on your on.

"So, your saying any family would throw me out if they knew what I was?"

"Only muggles"

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic folk"

"E rr... ok so what are you?

"I am a magical big cat called a Fen tiger. I can change my size, perform some magic, and a few other things. I am also your familiar.

What is a familiar?

"An animal of some sort, be it magical or not, that is bonded to an individual and is kind of like a permanent friend and guide. Its complicated.

Knodding her head slowly, she thought overwhat her cat had said.

"So what do we do now?"

"We will get you to Diagon Alley to get into your volt that you inherited from your mother."

"Ok how do we get there and where is it?"

"It is in England and we will be getting there by shadow walking"

"Shadow walking?"

"Yes, give me a minute to change into my real form and we will get going"

Getting off her lap, he walked a few feet away. His eyes closed, head bowed. At first Mara saw nothing happen, but as seconds flew by, his body began to grow. His orange changed to black and his white underbelly turned a smokey color. When he opened his eyes to look at her, she was happy to know that they did not change.

"What is your real name?"

"Waite"

"I like it, do you wish me to call you by your birth name?"

"No, I like the name you gave me. Now get over here and grab onto my neck. I will take us to England now"

Mara walked over and wrapped her arms around Waite's neck and closed her eyes. Red purred sofly to comfort her and then concentrated. Both figures slowly faded out into the shade of the small forest trees.

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long. I have several projects, papers and exam to due the next two weeks. So I am sorry if I am a little slow on up loading, but I will try to find the time to do so. Thanks!


	4. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 4**

Mara felt like she was floating. But it was different. It was almost comforting.

A soft nudge to her side prompted her to open her eyes. They were in a dark dead-end alley. Trash was everywhere, but it was not the type she saw everyday in her own neighborhood. Oh, there were still old shoes, papers and glass bottles. But they were not the same. The shoe was really a boot made out of leather and had a hole at the point. But that didn't seem too odd. The glass bottles were differently shaped than that of a pop or beer bottle. Far rounder at the base, kind of like a flask that you used in chemistry.

The paper however was what truly caught her attention. At first glance it appeared normal everyday news paper, but with a closer look, you could see that the words did not go in strait left to right lines. Nor did they go up or down like some Eastern cultures. Nope they went up down, across, swirls, zigzags and different patterns. No general direction was clearly seen. But the most fascinating part was the pictures.

They MOVED!

Un-wrapping her arms from around Red's neck, she inched closer, afraid that it may be a trick of some sort. She bent to pick it up and began to carefully look over it, to see if where the technology was. After flipping through the paper several times her eyes traveled to her companion, asking with her eyes what was going on.

"All pictures in the Wizarding World move"

Nodding, she looked down at the paper again, watching a man on a…broom! flying around with his hand in the air clutching some object. It was odd that the paper had no color in it. It was like she took a backward step in time.

"Wait until you see the rest"

Setting the paper back down on the ground, followed Red out of the alley into a blaze of activity. It reminded of her of the first level of New York in a way, just no real tall buildings and looking to be hundred years ago. They people were wearing cloaks for God's sake. Like a Renaissance festival. She felt so out of place, wearing only flared blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'everything that I ever needed to know, I learned from the people trapped in my basement.' She kind of had the Goth thing going on. She had the pyramid studded bracelets and rings on every finger. But unlike the other Goths, she had a slight tan and did not go heavy on the makeup. She could not stand the white pasty-ness of it or the overly black eye stuff.

_Welcome to Diagon Alley_

Startled she looked around; where in the hell did that come from?

_Think towards me_

"Like…" _this?_

_Yes, it is easier this way_

_Sure _she shrugged

Her tiger began weaving through the crowds towards a building that could not be standing up without some sort of magic. It was worse than the leaning Tower of Pisa!

Turning to her now black friend, she asked where they were.

_Gringotts_

_What is that?_

_The Wizarding Bank_

The large heavy door opened by itself it front of them, reminding her of some horror movies. They walked through and worked around they amazingly large crowd in the lobby. Once they broke through the people, Mara noticed that there were many desks with strange looking dwarfs. They were so ugly that they kind of cute.

_What are they?_

_They are goblins, one of the grouches beings you will ever meet. They do not like humans._

_Well it is a good thing that I am not, now isn't it_

_Being a Luigi is not something you want to spread around_

_A Luigi, is that what I am? Why not?_

_I will tell you later, but keep it to yourself for now_

_Fine_

Red led her up to a desk and told her to say that she wanted to get into her vault but did not have a key.

"Umm…excuse me sir?"

The goblin peered over the desk to look at her.

"Yes," he all but hissed

"I err…that is, I would like to get into my vault but do not have a key. Is there anyway that I could get in anyways?"

Staring her in the eyes, the goblin scowled and gave a clipped nod. Snapping his clawed fingers, a piece of parchment appeared on his desk. He took out a sliver dagger and hissed at her to cut her finger and let five drops of blood dropped onto the parchment.

Glancing at the large cat that gave her an encouraging nod, cut her finger with the blade and let five drops of blood land on the parchment. She went to put her finger into her mouth only to notice that it had healed and not even a scare was in its place. Startled she handed back the dagger and parchment to the goblin.

The goblin taped his fingers impatiently, waiting for the results. Slowly, black ink began to fill the parchment starting at the bottom and continuing upwards. The goblin began reading only to sit up strait startled. He glanced at the clueless girl, then back to the parchment. He turned at motioned for another goblin to come and whispered in his ear. He quickly left through a door behind the desk to the left.

Waiting patiently, Mara began to think over what had accrued. Soon the door opened again and the goblin that had left returned giving something to the goblin behind the desk. Turning he handed a gold key to her.

"This is your key to your volt Ms. S…"

"Johnson"

"Ms. Johnson, would you like the parchment?"

"Please"

The goblin handed over the parchment to her and she folded it up and put it in her pocket for later reading.

She smiled at the goblin behind the desk and asked for his name.

The goblin looking at her oddly, for humans do not ask for lowly goblin names, simply stated that he was known as Griphook. Then told her that Mr. Copperhead would show her to trust volt.

"A trust vault?"

"Your mother left a trust volt to you until you became of age and were able to be given your inheritance"

"You mean she left me more than one vault?"

"Yes and many properties. You will also gain other vaults that are from your family line."

"Oh, er…thank you Mr. Griphook"

He watched the girl leave with Copperhead, shaking his head in astonishment.

Author's note: exams suck


	5. Vault

**Chapter 5** **Vault**

Mr. Copperhead led Mara and Red into a cavern lit with torches along the rock walls.

Mara, having never been in a cave, looked around in wonder. After a few moments, the goblin cleared his throat, gaining Mara's full attention once again. He motioned them into a cart, that he had been standing by. It looked too be like the carts used in the mines. Only that it was a bit larger with two wood boards laid across it, about half way down in. She took those to be seats.

Mara hesitantly sat on one of the boards, followed by Red. Mr. Copperhead sat on the seat in the back and hung the lantern on a pole beside him. The cart slowly began to roll forward. It kinda reminded her of the inside roll-a-coaster at Cedar Point. Being able to see burst of light in a few larger pockets of open space, but for the most part completely in the dark. She would have even put her hands up in the air, if she wasn't constantly reminded that she had no seatbelt on. Hanging onto the sides, she felt the thrill of just feeling the movement of the cart and the wind in her face. All too soon the cart began to slow and come to a stop in one of the lighted areas. Mr. Copperhead stepped out of the cart and grabbed the lantern. Mara sadly hopped out, followed by a slightly sick cat.

Mara's attention was soon focused on the very large door in front of her. Many different designs were carven in to the metal of the vault. She reached out with her hand and traced the carvings with the tips of her fingers.

Once again Mr. Copperhead cleared his throat to gain her attention. Motioning her back towards him, he asked for the key, which she handed over. He stepped off to the side of the door and slipped the key into it's slot. The door groaned and slowly rolled into a slit in the side of the door, revealing the contents within. Gasping in shock, Mara stood looking at the mountains of gold and silver coving the floor. To the left she could make out selves of books, almost like a small library.

Feeling something push her forward, Mara headed inside to take a closer look. Red told her to take one of the small pouches hanging on the wall near the door and to stuff it with some of the coins. After doing as she was told, she walked over to the books and began to skim over the titles. Most were over potions, and the dark arts. But there were a few on history and other areas of magic. While looking at a potions book, something black caught the corner of her eye. Turning towards it, she saw the trunk sitting in the back corner of the rather large vault. She walked over to it to see that there was a set of keys on it's lid. Red told her that each key would give her a totally new compartment for different items. So she could put books in one, clothes in anther and so on. She had seven keys so she had seven compartments. Happy, she dragged it over to the books and put some in that had caught her eye. She also filled up another pouch of money and put it in as well. She turned to drag the trunk out of the vault, only to have Mr. Copperhead to wave his clawed hand to shrink it. She gave a smile of thanks to him and then continued to explore the room. She came to a desk that had many different weapons laying on it. Her eyes caught a small silver and green dagger and sheath, she stashed it away in her pocket.

Not finding any interest in the others she turned and stated that she was ready to leave. They all walked out and into the cart after the vault had been locked up once more, and headed back to the lobby. After another fun ride, they all piled out of the cart and walked through the doors into the lobby. Before leaving, Mara turned and asked the goblin if she could get a monthly statement of all of her vaults and other finances. He nodded and said he would send them by owl. Thanking him she and Red walked out of the bank into the crowded alley.

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. Have not been having fun this summer


	6. Inn

1**Chapter 6:** ** Inn**

Mara and Red were walking down the main way of traffic for a while. Taking in all the odd sights, smells, and sounds. That was until, Mara realized something.

She was tired.

And she conveyed her thoughts to her familiar. Who in turn suggested that they go to a little inn called the Leaky Cauldron.

Following the large feline, they made their way to a brick wall. Mara was about to make a statement about Red's sanity, when the wall began to recede from the center out. Red trotted through, followed by the secretly sheepish girl. Going through a door that looked to be a back entrance, led them into a pub. Mara timidly walked up to the counter with a man with no front teeth. Inwardly cringing, Mara remembered a saying she heard a few times back in America.

Europeans do not have very good dentists, if got any at all.

And they in turn say Americans are very vain about their teeth and looks.

But then again, as she glanced at the man, this was coming from people that had teeth like that. So, she was more than happy to be a bit vain about her teeth, especially now that she had fangs.

"Hi, ummm... I am looking for a room for an unknown amount of time."

The man, again smiled at her. "Sure, I have a few rooms made up for such occasions. Just give me a minute to get the key and I will be right with you."

Nodding, Mara and Red waited patiently for the man to grab the key and to talk to his employee at the other end of the counter. He quickly made his way back to them and gestured them to follow, up the stairs and down a narrow, winding hallway. Along the walls were many doors that could not be several inches from each other. Mara wondered how there would be enough space for the actual rooms, if they were so close together.

She pondered a moment and then shrugged. This was a magical world, they probably had a way to ex-span areas without increasing the out side perimeter. Which went against everything she learned in her geometry class.

Realizing that they had stopped, she watched as the man opened the door and handed her the key.

"My name is Tom and if you need anything at all just let me know."

Red stated that he was hungry and Mara relaid the message.

"Actually do you know were we could get something...fresh for my friend here?"

"Yes, I will have something brought up for you in a few minutes"

Saying her thanks, she entered through the door and took a look around. Nothing big or fancy, but a definite cozy felling to it. Shutting the door she moved over to the nice, comfortable, big bed. Stopping at its edge, she allowed herself to flop face down on the bed, bouncing a bit, happily snuggling her face into the comforter.

After a few moments of that place between wakefulness and sleep, a small pop startled her to awareness. Turning her head to where the sound originated, she saw Red happily munching on a freshly killed rabbit. Sighing, she returned to her previous position and drifted to sleep.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Blinking heavy eyelids, Mara slowly returned to the land of the living.

She looked at the window, a bit miffed that the blinding sun was shining in her eyes because she did not close the curtains. She allowed herself to at least enjoy its warmth for a bit. After all it did wake her up, so it should give her something in return.

Not without disdain, Mara slowly rolled her body into a sitting position. Realizing that she was wearing the same clothes for the past three days and going without a shower for just as long, suddenly made her feel very, _very_ gross.

Moving to stand up so she could take a shower that she desperately needed, she found that her feet were not moving with her brain's commands. She looked down to see what was impending her movements.

Her adorable black beast was laid out on his back, two front paws in the air while the two back legs were spread out on either side of his body.

Chuckling, she shoved her beloved cat off of her feet.

At least she tired to.

Shaking her cat, she called out his name hopping to wake him up. He just snorted and rolled his head to the other side, not even flinching.

Well, it is good to know that some things didn't change.

"Red get up! I need a shower"

Nothing

"Red!"

Nope

Reaching the end of her patients, she reached over to his hind end and pinched.

"MEOW!"

Scrambling off the bed, Red looked around for the thing that had caused him pain. Hearing laughter coming from the bed, her glowered at her.

"Hey it is not my fault that you slept on my feet or that you sleep like a rock"

Red just grumbled as Mara got up to take her shower.

After taking a half hour to do her morning routine, made possible by the inn and the toiletries that they provided, walked out and looked at Red. He told her how to cast a _engorgio _to enlarge her trunk. Then a _scourgify_ to clean her clothes.

After dressing in her now clean clothes that were way too big for her, she decided that she really needed some new ones. From both worlds. Though she was not to keen on the robes.

Telling Red this, they headed to where Tom was standing and paid for their night stay. Going back the way they came in, they headed for Gringotts to exchange some wizarding money for muggle pounds. She was surprised that a hand full of coins would give her several thousand pounds.

She looked at the money and shook her head. She knew that English pounds were worth more than American dollars. Shrugging she stuffed the money into her pocket. She stuffed more money into her pocket that she ever had at one point of time.

Red led them back to the inn that they were staying in and paused long enough to change into the small red cat that she grew up with. She scooped him up into her arms and was directed by him to go out the front door. Into muggle London.

Author's note: I did not mean to step on anyone's toes with the teeth comment.


	7. Shopping

**Chapter 7** **Shopping**

Taking a glance around, Mara took notice of the street name was and a few of the shops that were around. She began walking down the sidewalks until a store caught her eye. It kinda reminded her of Hot Topic.

She walked in and glanced around. There were clothes hanging on the walls and racks, while others were folded on shelves. Accessories were on the opposite wall, and other nick-nats all over the place.

Mara moved over to the clothes, in desperate need of fitting articles. After all, she did leave her bag of clothes back in that forest in America. She looked at all the shirts with sayings, and would normally just pick up a large and go buy them. But with her new form she really did not know what size she was. She was startled out of her musings by a "hello".

Turning to the young man she gave a greeting in return.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Errr.. No I'm okay"

"Are you sure?"

No, I just say the opposite things of what I really mean, Mara thought. "Yes I'm sure"

"Okay, let me know it you need anything"

nodding, Mara turn her attention once again to the shirts. She figured that she may be a small because the large she was wearing at the moment was a tent on her. She went to grab a shirt, only to hesitate. Should she really buy a shirt that had sayings on it? The style didn't seem to fit her anymore. All of her shirts back ho... there were all black with words on them. She thought that it was a bit childish to continue to ware such things.

Turning to another rack, she saw a black tank top with silver butterflies going from the bottom left to the right. Normally she would look at such a shirt and walk away, cause it was girly. But now that she thought about it, it was not too girly and kinda looked cool. She picked out a small and continued to look through the clothes for anything that caught her eye. She staid away form the pants, they just were not her. Although she did pick up a pair of leather in a couple of sizes, just to try it on.

Walking up to the counter, she asked if she could try on the clothes and he took her to the back of the store where the changing room was. Red who had been following Mara around entered in with her into the changing room with her. She began to take her shirt off, when her eyes caught Red's. She never had been shy about changing in front of him before, even now that she knew that he was an intelligent cough being. She thought strange, but shrugged it off to familiarity and the bond.

continuing on, she changed into the shirt that had first caught her eye and the leather pants. Noticing that the pants were too big, she tried on a smaller size. Satisfied that the pants fit, she turned to the mirror to be shocked out of her mind.

Looking back at her was a young women that looked, well, hot.

The leather pants fit her like a second skin, while the shirt accented her flat stomach, her hourglass figure and ah...other assets she had. She turned to look at her butt, hoping it didn't look too big. She returned her gaze to her arms, to see not giggally flab on the underside of them. While continuing with her inspection of her image, she noticed something between her thumb and index finger.

Lifting her hand up to her face she saw a head of an snake with green eyes. Looking down at her wrist she saw what looked like a snake's body wrap around it. Turning her hand over she saw the end off the snake on the inside of her wrist. The Snake was a glossy black with flicks of silver running along it's body. You could see blue in the black of the snakes body.

Panicked, she turned to Red to ask where the tattoo came from, cause she knew that it was not there yesterday. He just said that they would talk about it when they got back to the inn. She nodded her agreement and continued to try on the clothes she had picked out. After about twenty minuets she exited the room with the clothes and walked up to the counter. Laying down her soon to be purchases on the counter she returned the others that did not fit or she didn't like back to the racks. She went to put the leather pants back as well, after all she had only tried them on for size and curiosity sake.

_If you want them then get them. You did look good in them after all._

Glancing at Red, she shrugged and returned to the counter with the pants.

Walking over to the assessors, she saw several arm guard looking things. They started several inches below the elbow and continued to cover half of her hand and a hole were her thumb could be fit through. Most had silver buckles and ties on them. She had always wanted some, but had never had the money. So, she tried a couple on and walked up to the counter to pay. Coming out many pounds lighter, money of course, she snuck in a small dead end alley to shrink her purchases, taught to her by Red.

She returned to the sidewalk to find another store where she could find some jeans. Finding one, she entered and moved over to the jeans. Remembering her new size, she found it much easier to find pants than in the past. After all, everyone in the States seemed to be a twelve through fourteen. Grabbing several pair, she went to try them on. A few minutes later she came out and grabbed some more. She then went to find some shirts that were a bit more on the dressy side. Red going unnoticed once again by the workers followed behind her, weaving in and out of the clothe racks.

She found several dress shirts that were not made of polyester and were mostly black. She did however, find several blue, green, white and red shirts as well. She grab a couple dress pants and went to the changing room again. After paying for her new clothes, she went and shrank them and added them to her growing collection.

All she needed now was the undergarments and toiletries. The last two stores did not have items that she would call comfortable. Looking for a lingerie store, she spotted one across the road. She scowled, why couldn't there be a Wal-mart around here. She had enough trouble buying undergarments there much less in a store totally devoted to what was put on under the outer clothes.

Most of the stuff had lace or really ugly, girly designs. Thongs, she only wore when she had dress pants on, so you couldn't see the lines. So, she grab a few basic colors in different sizes and then found some normal bikini under ware. She grabbed a few sizes of different, plain bras and went to try them on. Few minutes later, a correct size was determined, and items paid for.

Next was foot ware. It only took a few minutes to find some sneakers and a pair of boots.

Last but not least, was the toiletries. She found a hair and body store on the corner of a four way intersection.

She walked in and waited her turn to style her new hair. She liked the length of it so did not get too drastic of a change. She did not, however, get her hair colored or highlighted. She liked her black hair with red streaks running through it.

She then bought the essentials and some basic makeup.

Finally she stooped down to pick up Red and began to trek back to the inn.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

She sat down at one of the tables at the inn and set Red down. She was tired. Who knew that shopping could take so much out of a person?

Tom came over and got their order of soup and a chicken.

Mara sighed, as she leaned back into her chair. This was really the first time she got to sit down without anything to keep her busy. She let her mind wonder over the happenings the last several days had brought. She soon found her mind fixated on her parents. Well, her adopted parents that no longer wanted her. It hurt. She always thought that she had their unconditional love and support, no matter what happened. At least that is what they always told her. But she could no longer think of them as parents. Josh and Samantha Johnson were no longer her parents. She did not know what to think about Tyler. Did he still consider them siblings? Or did he agree with their..._his_ parents? He really didn't say much on the matter. Maybe she would go and visit him in a while. After he had time to think and sort out how he felt.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she furiously blinked them away. She hadn't cried since she was a child and she had no intention of starting anytime soon. They weren't worth her tears.

Red, who had changed back into the larger version of himself, laid his head on her lap and purred to help comfort her. After a few minutes a returning purr answered him.

Tom came with their food, interrupting them. Mara smiled her thanks and began to eat her food.

Mara was half way done with her food and musing over her new developments, when she herd a loud bang. Looking around for the source, she noticed that no one seemed too concerned with the noise, as if it happened quite often. She found the source of the noise to a young boy about her age.

Maybe a bit younger, with messy hair and large round glasses and clothes that were much too big for him. A trunk was at his feet, turned over on it's side. He was dusting off what looked like ash from his clothes. He struggled to turn his trunk over to the proper position, only to find it too heavy too move. Which made her wonder how he got this far with it. Mara got up and went to the boy's side and helped him turn his trunk to the proper position.

"Are you alright," she asked seeing that his glasses were bent out of wack between the two lenses.

"Y yah, I'm alright"

Mara studied him more now that she was close up. He looked tired and worn. Too skinny for her tastes and with a sheen of sweat covering his face. His large green eyes were shadowed and Mara could not help but be concerned for him. He shakily smiled thanks and moved to grab his trunk.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come, I could use some intelligent company and you look like you could use some food."

She gently pushed him toward the table she had been at and turned to grab his trunk. Funny how it seemed to weigh nothing to her. The boy reluctantly allowed himself to be seated. He continually kept pushing his bangs down onto his forehead.

Nerves gesture?

She set his trunk beside the chair he was sitting in and returned to her seat. Red decided that it was time to make his presence known.

he went over a sniffed the boy's hands that were in his lap. The boy froze but began to relax once the large cat began to rub against his hand, wanting to be petted.

Mara smiled in amusement at the lazy but lovable cat. He really did seem to help the boy's nervousness, after the first couple of moments.

She waved down one of the workers and had the boy order some food. He had refused several times, but Mara was quite stubborn , insisting that he should have something to eat.

The man left to get his order and Mara turned her attention to the boy.

"You didn't need to buy me the food. I could have gotten it myself."

Mara realized that he did not like handouts and if she was in his shoes, then neither would she. Thinking of a way to make it feel like less of a handout, she gave him a smile.

"How about you stay with me and tomorrow you can show me around Diagon Alley?"

"Your new here?"

"Yup, only found out about the magical world yesterday"

For some reason, this made the boy relax his tense body. He gave her a more open smile.

"Sure, I could do that."

"Thanks, Red here is an okay guide but I really would like someone intelligent to talk to."

Red growled at her from the position that he had taken beside the boy, while the brunet had petted him. Mara smirked at him and he huffed in indignation.

"By the way, my name is Mara and you have already been acquainted with Red."

"Your not from around England are you? Your have a different accent."

"Born and raised in America" A shadow passed over her face only to disappear as quickly as it had come.

The boy saw this but did not comment.

"My name is harry"

"Nice to meet you Harry. And by the sounds of it you are a red coat," jesting with him.

Harry smiled, "and you're a yank"

Grinning back at Harry she sniffed the air and noticed that his food had arrived.

They sat and ate, keeping the conversations light and fun.

"So what type of creature is Red and where did you get that name for him?"

"Red is a Fen tiger and his real name is Waite. I call him Red because when I got him he was a small orange fluff ball, and the name suited him. I only thought he was a normal house cat, cause he never got any bigger than one. And one day (she snapped her fingers) just like that, he was a big black cat. So his name no longer fits unless he is in his smaller form, but I have been calling Red for to long to call him by his name. Besides he told me that he liked it."

"Told you?"

"Yah, Red here can talk through our bond. But he can talk out loud as well."

Mara looked at the time and motioned for Harry and Red to get up.

"Come on. It's pretty late and we should head on up. Don't worry about that harry, I will get it."

"But its really heavy, let me help."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it. You just head on up, Red will show you."

Warily, Harry followed her instructions and followed Red up to the room. Red led them up the stairs and down the hallway until he found the right door. Mara handed Harry the key and he opened the door. They swiftly moved in and Mara put the trunk by hers at the foot of the bed.

"So Harry, is their anywhere you need or like to go tomorrow?"

"I was going to go to Gringotts and get some money so I could get some new clothes."

"Alright, we'll do that. Are you going to get uh... what was the word, oh yes muggle clothes?"

"Yes and some wizarding ones."

"Okay, how about this, well got to the bank and then get the magical supplies and then I could show you some nice shops to get some clothes. Red and I just got done shopping in muggle London just before you came along. Does that sound like a good plan?

"Sounds good to me"

"Great why don't you get some sleep so we can head out early in the morning"

"Okay, where do you want me to sleep?"

"You can take the bed, Red will take the other half. Be careful he likes to snuggle."

"I can't take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor"

"Non-sense, I'm used to taking the floor when sharing a room with someone. Besides I invited you too stay, so you are my guest. And what kind of host would I be if I allowed you to sleep on the floor. Nope you get the bed with Red. Now the bathroom is over there so you can change or whatever," waving her hand in the general direction.

Harry quickly changed and returned to curl up on the bed. He watched as Red jumped up beside him and laid very close to him, giving him warmth. He turned his head to see Mara unshrinking her bags and putting them in her own trunk. She had already changed into a pair of pajamas that she had bought. She sat in the chair by the window and turned to look at him.

"Good night Harry"

"Goodnight"

He watched her as she turned to look out the window and stared at the moon. He continued to do so until he heeded the call of sleep.

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I"m either sick, at work, or having problems with the chapter. So, I hope that this longer chapter will help at making you not so annoyed with me. I also hope it is not too detail-ly. But give me a review so I can improve as I go. Thanks


	8. Revealed

1**Chapter 8 Revealed**

Mara glanced away from the bright moon, to look at Harry. She wasn't blind, yah know. She saw the scars and bruises that he tried to hide. How he flinched when ever she got close to him. She saw him scope out the room looking for all possible exits and where each individual was located. She could see it in his eyes and how he would retract into himself.

She was surprised that he did not fight her off more. To get her to leave him alone. She had felt, and still does, a sort of connection to the boy. She wondered if he felt it too?

And had she been someone else, then he would have ran. She had a feeling he was running now. For she did not think that he was here with his 'guardians' approval.

Mara shifted in her seat to get into a less straining position. A spark of pain was her reward for her efforts. She reached down into her pants to grab her tail, which had been hidden there since she had walked outside into the muggle world this morning.

Her tail was not happy with her. It did not like to be restrained or sat on, she mussed as she gently massaged the sore muscles of her tail and began to groom it.

Which was a problem. All of her new pants were not loose enough for her tail to be stuffed down a pant leg. What she really needed to do was cut a hole in the back of her pants. But then they would need to be hemmed and stuff. She really did not know how too shew. She was not looking to learn anytime soon either. So what was she going to do with this dilemma?

A soft whimper drew her attention once again to the small figure on the bed. She could see the mop of black hair twist and turn just above the covers that hid the rest of him.

She swiftly stood and made her way over to the small boy. She sniffed the air and scented his fear.

He was having a nightmare.

She gently rested her left hand on his forehead, smoothing back the hair. She saw the scar that was shaped as a lighting bolt. But she ignored this as she gently tried to coax him to restful slumber again.

Red had lifted his head up to watch the going ons, but did not interfere with her actions.

Mara's right hand reached down to grab harry's right. She began to hum hopping that it would help sooth him. But after he cried out she crawled over him onto the bed and then wrapped her arms around him and hefted him up till they were both in a semi sitting position.

This action caused Harry to wake up and to panic, tears streaming down his cheeks. Mara made soothing noises and be words to help calm him down, as she swiped away the moisture with her fingers.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he began to relax in her embrace. After a few moments of listening to her hum, he pulled back enough for him to look at her face. He saw a look of concern that he had never seen on someone's face that was directed at him.

Oh, yes his two best friends did look with concern at him. But not with the understanding that he saw in Mara's eyes. He felt her hand run through his hair in a comforting gesture. Tiredly, he laid his head back down on her shoulder and drifted off to sleep. For the first time feeling safe and cared for.

Mara sighed as Harry drifted off to sleep. She turn her gaze to Red and gave him a sad smile. Red scooted over to curl around both of them and purred, doing his best to give comfort.

Mara leaned back against the headboard and put her cheek on the top of Harry's head. She made a silent vow that she would never leave him alone and do everything in her power to protect him. Funny that after only a short while she would come to care for the kid so much, even after what had happened to her a few days ago.

Would he hate her after she told him about being, well, not human? She couldn't keep him with her if she was not going to tell him. It would be to difficult and troublesome to do. So, not telling him wasn't really a pleasant option.

She really hoped that he didn't have any preadjusts against non-humans.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Harry woke up with a smile adorning his face. Wishing that he never had to open his eyes or get up. Fearing that the warmth and comfort would be snatched away from him. But the sun that was shining through the window into his eyes did not seem to agree with his wish.

Blinking eyes his and waiting for them to adjust, Harry wiggled closer to the warmth that seemed to surround him. Coming fully awake he slowly lifted his head to see the source of that wonderful feeling, to see Red curled up against his side, head on his leg.

The pillow that he was leaning against shifted a bit, purring and snuggling closer. Harry turned carefully not wanting to wake the beast to see Mara, Head leaning back against the headboard and arms around him.

After the shock of the situation wore off, he giggle.

Mara was purring. Like a cat.

He giggled again, and started with wonder.

He was happy.

Truly and utterly happy. Content.

It made him feel a bit wary of the girl that was holding him. How could she make him feel this way? Like a big sister that he never had but always wanted. She felt like what he thought a family should feel like. What he had dreamed of.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't about to blindly trust her. Too much had happen to him for him to do that. But he felt like he could trust her. No, compelled to trust her.

Mara shifts again and snuggles her nose into his hair, taking a deep breath and then stills once more.

He felt something furry and warm wrap around his arm, just above his elbow. Frowning Harry glanced down t see a black appendage. Odd cat tales are not really able to hold on to anything with their tails. But it was definitely a tail. Harry followed the black fur with his eyes and saw that it disappeared around Mara's hip.

Putting two and two together, Harry began searching his memory, trying to think of all the magical creatures that he had ever studied. Non-really seem to fit her.

She was not a veela. They have blond hair or tails.

She wasn't a vampire. They have non-retractable fangs. And no tail.

She wasn't a werewolf. Last night was a full moon. And they had no tails in human form.

Harry listed several others but he came up with the same conclusion as the rest. None of them had tails, unless they were in some animal like form.

Curiosity was getting to him. He brought his eyes back up to the part of the tail that was attached to his arm. It looked so soft and silky. Not able to resist the temptation, Harry reached down with his free hand and petted the furry appendage. Finding that it was just and soft and silk as it looked.

Suddenly his hand was grasped, not hurting him but stopping what he was doing.

He turned his head.

His eyes locked onto Mara's.

Mara gave him a sleepy smile and Harry returned it hesitantly.

"Morning kid"

Harry blushed and mumbled "I am not a kid."

Mara just smiled.

A few moments of just relaxing. Harry sat up strait and looked Mara in the eye.

"Your not completely human are you?"

"What do..." she trailed off when he pointed at the tail still wrapped around his arm.

"Right" She gave a sigh and unwrapped her tail from him.

"I am what you call a Luigi"

A confused look filtered onto the dark hair boy's face.

"I have never read of a Luigi before, nor have I herd about them."

"Well you know just about what I know about them er.. us."

"How is that?"

"Well, one day I have brown hair, am 5'10". I go to bed, extreme pain, and WHAM! I got black/red hair, and am several inches shorter. I always thought that I was a er.. muggle and that magic did not exist. Boy was I wrong."

She turned and pointed her index finger at Red. "And we are suppose to talk about my heritage and so on. But every time we get a chance to do so something happens that delays that little discussion." She turned again to Red and asked "could you just tell me who my birth parents are? I know Mr. Copperhead was going to call me by my sur name. But I thought it would be best to keep it a secret. Least my family finds out by others than myself." Besides they may not want me, so why deal with the pain of revealing myself to them just to be rejected? Mara thought.

Red spoke out loud so Harry could hear as well. "You're father is Severus Snape and your mother was Latasha Lawson." Even with her advance hearing, Mara missed the gasp that came from beside her. She was too focused to notice.

Mara noticed the 'was' portion. "How did my mother die?"

Red sighed "she died in while giving birth."

Mara sucked in a large gulp of air and then slowly let it out. "Is my father here in England?"

Before Red could answer Harry gave out a hissed "_yes_"

"You know him," it was not a question.

Nodding harry began to explain to her about him working at Hogwarts and his _charming_ personality. He did not tell her of him being a spy though, he did not know how far to trust her just yet.

Red did not seem to agree with him.

"Your mother and father were very much in love. Severus was going to claim Latasha as his mate. But it was not to be. Your father had become a death eater, who are Voldermort's henchmen, to become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Your mother who had just found out that she was pregnant with you was on her way to tell him of the good news. When she got home she saw the dark mark that connects all of the death eaters to Voldermort himself. She in fear of her and your life, fled to America where she gave birth to you and named you Mara Ann Snape. Before she died she cast a powerful glamour to keep your true form hidden. Luigi are not large in number and if someone was to discover you, she knew that it would not take long to link you to Severus. She did not know that the glamour would ware off. She was human after all and did not realize how powerful of an inheritance you would have."

Mara just soaked it all in. Contemplating over what he said. Her eyes traveled to Harry and watched his reaction. The man that Harry hated was her father. She hoped that he did not hate her for it. Locking gazes with him, she voiced her question.

"Do you hate me?"

Harry's lips curled slightly upwards. "No, just because he is your father does not make you him."

Turning back to Red, "would it be worth getting to know him. You," she gestured to Harry, "said he was a spy, so he may have to act that way because he has to. Least he be discovered."

Harry paused in thought. "That maybe. But yeah, no matter who my father was, if he was alive I would try to get to know them."

"I must warn you though" Both teens turn their attention to Red who was still laying on the bed. "You are half human, half Luigi. A half breed. Many Luigi do not tolerate you kind. They believe that mix blood causes weakness and will lead to their extinction."

Mara snorted, "then they are fools." She did not elaberate though, and kept silent for a few minutes.

Then she stood up and waved at Harry to get up as well. "Come on we got some shopping to do. And even though I don't like to go often, we are talking about magical shopping. So lets go. We have wasted enough time mopping about."

Ushering the other two to get ready, she pulled out her clothes to do the same herself. She pulled out of pair of blue jeans and sighed sadly. What was she going to do with her tail. Trying them on had been a pain, warring them did not sound like fun.

Harry came over, and before she could say anything, pulled them out of her hands. He put his hands at the back part of the pants and closed his eyes in concentration. A few moments later, Mara was the happy owner of a pair of pants with a hole in the butt.

Ecstatic, Mara hugged Harry, ignoring the slight flinch. He was getting better at that.

Mara ran into the bathroom to shower and change. Leaving Harry time to change as well. Red being a cat and not having to put clothes on just watched the two teens in amusement.

Mara walked out refreshed. "Harry you have got to teach me how to do that. It will save me loads of problems in the future."

Harry smiled and said "sure."

She then asked if everyone had everything they needed, getting an exasperated look from Red, which she promptly ignored.

She again ushered, out the door, which she locked and down to the pub. She pointed at the table and went to the counter to order breakfast. She returned with their meal and they all began to eat.

After they finished they moved to the 'dead end' alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Harry tapping the right bricks opened the 'portal' to Diagon Alley. Harry pulled his hood of his cloak over his head. He tapped Mara's shoulder and leaned in to talk low by her ear.

"My full name is Harry Potter and I am kinda famous here. I do not want to be bothered so please keep it on a low key."

"Are you afraid of being hounded because of your fame or because you ran away?"

Startled, Harry drew back from her. She smiled sadly.

"I am not blind Harry. Do not worry I will not draw any attention to you purposefully."

"Harry turned in anger away from her.

"And I do not pity you"

Hitting the nail on the head, Harry turned to look at her. Measuring her.

"I am sorry for what has happened to you but I do not pity you. If I was in you position, then I would not want pity either. It is hard enough without it and with you being a celebrity, well lets just say that I have watched famous people back in America. I can tell you truthfully that I don not envy them in anyway. There life is a horrid one. No true friends, depression, drugs, pressure, and sometimes your family screws you over for money. That is not a life I crave. I simply wish to be your friend. Just Harry's friend. Your going to need as many true friends as you can get."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes, but he rapidly blinked them away.

"Thank you"

Mara smiled and just patted his shoulder. "If you need help with anything you can trust that I will do everything in my power to help."

The dark haired boy smiled a large dazzling, face splitting smile.

Red just pattered about their legs, making the crowds open for them, like Moses and the Red Sea. No one seem to want to get in his way. Or the way of the people who and a huge cat beast that was tamed.


	9. Tour

1**Chapter 9 Tour**

After visiting Gringotts, where Harry went to his vault with Red and Mara talking to Griphook about sending a list of her properties, investments and a balance of her vaults, they headed out to embark on a day of shopping.

The first place Harry dragged them to was _Twillfit and Tatting's. _Harry stated that he normally went to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, _but it was generally to crowded and that he did wished to keep a low key.

Walking in and taking a look around, they saw many different styles of robes. A few Mara cringed at and wondered how anyone could ware them. But seeing what the people were warring outside, it seemed to be in fashion. Not that she would ware it.

She was actually excited about warring robes. She had always thought they were cool. She never got any though, unless it was Halloween. Then she made sure that she always something that had a cloak, such as a witch.

There was also a down side about warring robes. She always thought that they got in your way. Of course they make you look impressive, but not so much when your doing everyday tasks. Always pushing it out of your way. But then again, it would make it much easier in hiding her tail.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a elderly woman talking to Harry.

"...and that brown is doing nothing for you dear. We will keep you in solid, rich colors. You would look best in simple, sleek designs. Lets get you into the over there on the stool and start measuring you."

Harry allowed the women to steer him towards the stool and motioned for a young girl, about a couple of years older than them, to move towards Harry.

Mara keeping watch on Harry from the corner of her eye every so often, turned her attention to the women that was now looking at her with appraising eyes. It kinda felt like she was naked underneath her stare.

"You have the same coloring as your friend. It seems what is best for him is also the best for you. Lets get you over to that stool and get you measured, then we can look at what you would like."

Doing as she requested, froze about half way there.

**_Red! _**She yelled in a panicked thought.

_**What?**_

_**My tail, what am I going to do. She is bound to see it!**_

_**Quick, do as I tell you**_

One _glamour_ spell later, Mara was able to stop hyperventilating.

"Dear, are you alright?" The lady asked in worry.

Nodding her head, Mara got onto the stool and allowed her to measure her.

Which was an experience in it self. The tape measure flew all around her, never seeming to have a pattern of how it was doing its job. While this was going on the elderly women was reading a parchment that was in her hand. Nodding now and then and humming. After a while she waved her hand and the tape dropped to the floor.

Next thing she knew, she was being rushed into different types of robes. After what seemed like hours of seeing different colors and fabrics, she took the one she was going to purchase and walked up to the counter and waited for Harry.

Harry walked up with just as many robes as she did. Shaking her head in amazement they both paid, shrunk their bags and then left the shop.

Mara asked if there was any place she could buy boots, belts and other leather objects. Harry pointed her to one of the shops. They took a little while, but both got different types of boots, belts, gloves and arm bands. Mara even bought a roll of leather for Red when she had caught him drooling over the different leather. Red was one happy kitty after that.

They went into a junk shop and had fun looking at all the broken wands, brass scales, some second-hand robes. They had a ball trying to figure out how a few of the objects got the way they were. They did find a few tattered books that they purchased.

Next they went to _Flourish and Blotts, _finding a lot of books that caught their attention. Mara was especially interested in potions and magical creatures.

They soon felt hungry and went to a sit down restaurant. The manager was not happy about having a large cat in his building. But one dark look from Mara and a growl from Red, he seemed to change his tune and let them be.

Harry found that he was having the time of his life. He could not believe that he was having this much fun shopping. Mara always had something witty to say about _everything. _She would ask questions about this and that and she would have some off the wall comment and he often times found that he agreed. And when he didn't, they had arguments that were always fun. She understood him on a level that not even Ron or Hermione. They didn't seem to connect as well. Those two would always fight and he would have to be the middle person. He was so tired of them fighting sometimes he would just leave. He found that at the end of the term that he would always leave to go fly his broom, read or just go for a walk. And now that they fancied each other, he felt even more like a third wheel than before. The Golden Trio was slowly drifting apart.

Looking at Mara, who was hanging a scrap of meat above Red and wiggling it keeping just out of reach, he smiled.

Mara feeling that someone was watching her, turned to look at Harry and saw that he had a goofy smile on his face.

Looking behind her, just in case he was looking at something else, Mara put a questioning look upon her face. Harry just smiled more and then broke out in laughter when red stood up on his hind legs and grabbed the meat from Mara unsuspecting hand. Mara turned startled. She glared at Red and then pouted, crossing her arms and slouched back in her chair.

When Harry got his breath back he asked if she wanted ice cream.

Mara instantly brightened and rushed them out of the restaurant. Going to _Florean Fortescue's, _ Mara got a chocolate in a cup, Harry a strawberry in a cone, and Red a vanilla cream in a bowl. Mara had protested at first of Red getting cream, but Red said that it was just as healthy for him as it was for her, which was nil.

Next they went to _Magical Menagerie_ where Mara fell in love with a Merlin. A beautiful, small bird of prey. Brown all over except for the underside of the bird. She named him Kura. Harry bought some treats for Hedwig that had yet to show up.

They then went to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Harry drooled over everything. Mara was curious and asked questions of how you play. She then listened to Harry for the next hour explaining the greatness of the game. To Mara it sounded like a lot of fun. So she bought a broom, with a promise from Harry that he would teach her.

Walking down the alley, Mara's eyes was caught on a bright yellow orange stone in a window. Going in she bought it in a necklace that was thick and silver, with the orange and yellow stone at the center. She stooped down and put it around his neck. It matched his eyes. The jewel rested on his breast. Red was very happy with it and gave her one wet, raspy lick.

After they were done, Harry decided that he should buy some potions for the bruises. Not that he would tell Mara. But he had a feeling that she already knew. Spotting the _Apothecary_, Harry maneuvered the crew inside. While Harry searched for what he wanted Mara drifted, looking at all of the different potions and ingredients.

"Let me go!"

Recognizing Harry's voice Mara made her way to the front of the store. Red running ahead of her, let out a growl and snapped at the man who was hanging on to Harry's arm. Startled the man let go of Harry and backed up a few steps, as did his companion. Pulling Harry behind her but holding onto his hand, Mara turned to glare at the two men. She stood up straight to her unimpressive but no less intimidating height.

"What is the meaning of this?" she stated in cool anger. Eyes ablaze with green fire and she stared up at both of the men.

"This does not concern you."

"Really, I do believe that you are mistaken."

The dark haired man sneered at her, giving her his best glare. Normally this would have even made the strongest of men wet their pants, but the girl did not seem impressed. In fact, she gave him a sneer of her own.

"Mr. Potter has run away from his _guardians_" he snarled out that word "He is to return to the Headmaster so he can be replace where he belongs. Now if you excuse us Mr. Potter and I must be going." He moved to grab Harry again but Mara moved him farther behind her.

Her eyes narrowed and her glare intensified. "You agree to put Harry back into his muggle family." A statement and not a question.

"It is where he is safe. I bet he is just so _not taken care of,_" He sneered.

Mara enraged, put her hand palm out facing the man. A ball of green and blue light formed and she went to release it when Harry grabbed her wrist of the hand that was creating the ball.

"Don't Mara, you can't hurt him!"

"Why he agree that you should stay with those... monsters! Why should I not hurt him?"

"Because I do not want you to hurt anyone for me and..."

Dropping her hand as the ball diapered. "And what?"

"This is the potions professor Severus Snape."

Arthur's note: Please R&R. Sadly I will not be able to update for a while. My computer is having problems and is being sent in to be fixed. I will be going on a week long vacation starting on Sunday. Then I will be starting school. So please don't give up on me! I have every intention of finishing this story. I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. Thanx!


	10. Discoveries I

**Chapter 10 Discoveries**

Mara gave a piercing stare to the dark man that stood in front of her.

"Really," came the seemingly uninterested tone that belied what was going through her mind. After scanning once over, she turned her attention to the tall blond that accompanied Snape.

"And you would be," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucius Malfoy"

Mara turned to just enough to glance at Harry out of the corner of her eye. He looked nervous and was playing with the hem of his sleeve, while watching them and then the exit.

Mara pulled out a small hand full of gallons and slapped them onto the counter that was directly behind them. Returning her attention to the two men in front of her, she gave them a dazzling smile.

Reaching out with her left hand she grasped Harry's hand and her right to grasp the nape of Red's neck.

"Well I hate to say goodbye so soon. But we got some other plans for the day."

Snape, moving around them to create a barrier between them and the door, stopping them from leave, or so he thought.

Giving them a shrug indicating that she did not seemed to worried about him black her 'only' exit. She cheerfully said "its' been fun," and her and her companions seemed to be sucked into the shadows.

Snape stared in shock. What the hell just happened?

If it was not for the fact that Malfoy was…well a Malfoy, he would have let his mouth hang open in shock. However he being who he was only opened his eyes a fraction farther than normal. After taking a moment to compose himself, his eyes narrowed in thought. He had thought that he had been dreaming when he had first seen the large cat. A fen tiger here and in broad day light! Not much was known about fen tigers. They were rarely if ever seen in the past and were now thought to be extinct, since there hasn't been a recorded sighting of them since the founders of Hogwarts.

He had also recognized what they had done to escape them. Shadow walking. The feline could of as well have done it, considering not much was known about what their abilities were. If the cat had not then that would mean the girl (Harry was of course a wizard, a half blood at that) had not been totally human, if at all. After all there was only one type of peoples that could shadow walk.

Bringing his eyes to meet Snape's, he saw that his friend had come to the same basic conclusion. They needed to inform Dumbledore of Potter and his new 'friend.'

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mara, Harry and Red came out of the shadows that had engulfed them into a small alley in muggle London.

I seem to be in more alleys now than I have been in my entire life, Mara thought. Shrugging she turned her attention to the youngest of their group.

"You alright there Harry?"

Taking a shaky breath, Harry nodded his head.

Sighing she reached out and gave a comforting squeeze to his shoulder. Noticing with a smile that Harry did not jump at the touch.

Harry turned to smile and her only to have it turn into a frown. "You know Snape is going to tell Dumbledore that he spotted me. He will have the whole Order searching London."

Mara nodded her head in acknowledgement, and then shrugged. "Which gives us only a short amount of time to grab you some clothes. So hop to it. Come on move it. We have a lot to buy for you." Dragging Harry out by the hand, pausing long enough for Red to turn into a common house cat, began to shop like mad.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Red and Mara had been talking quietly to each other ever since Harry had begun to try on some clothes in the changing room. It seemed to be of something important by the look of concentration on Mara's face.

When he came out with a bundle of clothes that he wanted, he noticed the odd and slightly apprehensive way Mara was looking at him.

"Harry…what do you know of blood siblings?"

Startled by the out of the blue question, Harry stopped to look at her.

Unlike what most people thought Harry was quiet the studious person. And because he and Voldermort Share blood, he had done extensive research into all types of blood rituals.

"I know that after it was preformed that by blood you are considered to be of blood relation. To do this you have to say some ritual spell and share blood willingly with your chosen sibling. And that a bond will develop between the two."

Mara hesitated a moment. "And let's say if someone was trying to make you live somewhere and you did not wished to do so could live with said sibling if they were of age."

Harry seeing where this was going looked at Mara in wonder. "You would want me to be your brother?"

"Yes, I would like that"

Harry thought for a long moment with his head down sending Mara into fidgety mode. When he looked up at Mara once again, he did so with tears in his eyes. He dropped the clothes that he had been hanging onto, into a near by chair. He rushed over to Mara and hugged her with everything he had. "I would like that too."

They stood there for a while just hugging each other until Harry pulled back to look at Mara, but not enough to let go. As if he did let go then it would all just disappear. "But you're a year to young to be of age. So I would still have to go back."

Mara just smiled.

They quickly went to pay for his things and left to find a secluded spot to perform the ritual.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Returning to their room at the Leaky Caldron, the trio was only some what surprised to see Snape, Malfoy and what Mara perceived to be Dumbledore. He kind of reminded her of Gandalf.

Not saying a word Mara pushed past them and entered into there room followed by Red and Harry. She noticed that Snape was about to follow them in when the old man put a restraining hand on his shoulder. Scowling Snape shifted back to were he had been.

Harry had noticed it as well and turned to Mara. She nodded and then went to put Harry's bags on top of his trunk.

Harry motioned the three men into the room and shut the door behind them.

Mara leaned back against one of the walls closest to the bed were Harry had sat upon cross legged. Red shifted onto the bed next to him and laid his head onto Harry's lap, which Harry promptly scratched behind his ears. They waited silently for the 'leader' of the men to speak, which they did not have to wait long.

Dumbledore took not how Harry had front and center, while the other two were close by for support if needed. And it would seem none of them were inclined to start speaking any time soon.

"Well Harry, you have given use all quite the scare." He waited for a response but all he got was a shrug. Waving his hand to create another chair in the room for himself, as Malfoy had already sat in one and Snape did not seem inclined to sit just yet.

"Harry" Albus started again, "what prompted you to leave the protection" here Mara gave a un-lady like snort" at your aunt and uncles'?"

Harry turned his head away from him in shame. Mara moved forward and put a supporting hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up at her, searching for something. He turned back to Dumbledore and shrugged.

"Harry you know you are going to have to go back. It is for your protection that you do so." At this Harry paled and Mara's grip on his shoulder tightened in anger.

"You will not be sending Harry back to those people."

Dumbledore turned to look at the dark haired girl with a questioning look.

"Mr. Potter must return to his legal guardians," Snape snarled.

"Harry is staying with me"

Snape sneered at her, "you are not even of age or a relative of Potter. Therefore you have no say on the matter."

The girl just looked at him with a small smirk.

"On the contrary Mr. Snape, I am both Harry's sister and am of legal age."

"Potter has no siblings!"

"He would if he happened to perform a sibling blood bond with someone now wouldn't he Mr. Snape"


	11. Discoveries II

1**Chapter 11 Discoveries II**

Snape snapped his mouth shut and glared at Mara.

"Harry, you did a sibling bond with a person you met only days ago?" Dumbledore sat staring at the boy he thought he knew.

"You fool of a child! Only the most stupid, the most arrogant, idiot with no brains…" Snape continued to rant and rave until Mara got tired of it.

"Would you shut up! God you are annoying. Like a child who didn't get his toy. It's done, over, in the past. Besides it was not your choice. Harry and I had a slight bond when we first met. We were and are able to feel the others emotions and therefore were able to determined the others intentions. You should know by now that Harry would not do anything so life changing, so definite without knowing all the ins and outs. So quit your blubbering," Mara huffed. And _this_ was her _father._

Snape stood in complete gob smack at how he had just been talked to. How dare this _child _talk to him that way!

It took everything Lucius had to keep from out right laughing. No one, not even Dumbledore could get away with talking to Snape like that. Hell, even he watched what he said around Snape. And to see him speechless was a treat that was rarer than a vampire out in broad daylight.

Snape open his mouth to probably say some unpleasant things when he caught Dumbledore's look. Shutting his mouth and silently swearing revenge, Snape settled for simply glaring at the girl. Which funnily enough, did not seem to affect her.

Mara's attention turned to Dumbledore. Her eyes narrowed into slits and her lips turn into a sneer. You could clearly see that she was mighty _unhappy_.

"You will _not_ be sending Harry back to those…_things!_ I will be taking over the legal guardianship of him. You _will_ keep your nose out of this or you _will_ find your life suddenly, amazingly _difficult_! And that goes for all others that you associate with. Harry is my brother and I will do _anything_ in my power and capability to keep him safe. You may give input and suggestions, but _only _that! If I or Harry wish for your _help_ then we will ask of it! Is that clear!"

Dumbledore's face had gone from shock, to disbelief, and then aged. He seemed to age in front of their eyes taking on the look of his hundred plus years. After a moment of silence of the headmaster thinking, he sighed and looked at Mara.

"You are sixteen are you not?"

"I am"

"Then you must not be human or at least not fully."

"That is correct"

Dumbledore searched her face as if looking for something.

"You will not tell me?"

Mara thought about it for a moment and turned her gaze to Harry and Red. Questioning what they thought was best. She knew if she told them that it would not take long for Snape to put the hints together. Did she really want to deal with that? But other than that she had not problem in letting them know. But Red did say that being a Luigi was not something you wanted to spread around. He still did not explain _why_ that was so.

Mara sighed. Dumbledore was not a bad man.

He was mortal. Human.

And everyone makes mistakes. She could clearly see that love and concern that he felt though out this meeting. And she knew that Harry did not hate him; in fact he loved him as a grandfather. She would not take that away from him. But that did not mean that she would stand by and allow this man, who although was trying to do what is best, to screw up with Harry's life again.

"It is your choice Mara," Harry said with a shrug.

Mara stared at Red until he too shrugged. **_It would not do any major harm in this instance. Other than how Snape will react when he puts everything together. Dumbledore truly did not know what was going on with Harry, after all he is a good actor. Also, the blond man maybe of some help and will be able to describe things better to you than I can. _**

Mara nodded her head and turned her thoughts inward. Thinking again over the pros and cons. Red did have a point.

Sighing again Mara looked at Dumbledore then to Snape and Malfoy, still a bit wary of telling them.

"I'm" pause "half Luigi"

_A halfblood_. If Malfoy had been a normal full blood wizard he would have sneered in discussed. But of course he wasn't.

Snape looked at her in shock. That was what he had smelled both times he had met her. He looked at her. Really _looked_ at her. Her eyes, her nose, her lips, her height, the way she stood, he saw _his _Latasha.

Mara looked Snape in the eyes. He knew. And by God was she scared.

Author's note: Special thanks to JayD.94, formally known as avvyava94, for keeping me on my toes. I must apologies. I am having a difficult time in finding time to sit down and write. I have three HST classes and an ENG class and I work 20 hours a week. I am constantly writing a paper or have a book in front of my face or try to ketch some Z's. I will try to find more free time to update. But keep patient with me and always give me feedback!


	12. DemiLuigi

**Chapter 12 **

Snape just stood there in total shock. She looked just like her! There was no way she could deny that she was her daughter. How could she have done this to him. He had been her intended! Then she betrayed him, leaving without a trace. And now he discovers another fruit of her betrayal. A child!

While Snape raged, Mara watched on in fear and...apprehension? Why was she scared? At the most he could do is ignore the fact that she was his daughter. But still there was a deep, buried feeling of hope that her birth father would accept her. But why should he? Josh and Samantha Johnson had rejected her and they had adopted her out of love only to take it back because she was a freak. What was stopping her father for rejecting her because she was a half blood. She got the inclination from Red that being a demi-Luigi was not looked well upon by the full blooded Luigi.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Dumbledore was not really paying attention to Snape. His entire focus was on the girl. He knew that being half Luigi was difficult. There had not been one in centuries. If the majority of the Luigi were to learn of her existence and learned of her coloring...she would be most desirable as a mate. Luigi mated with other Luigi because humans and other humanoids could not live through a mating.

Luigi were violent when claiming a mate.

The mating itself was not so violent that non-Luigi would die during it. It was the bond that formed between the two. Non-Luigi just could not handle it and they would die from the strain.

If a Luigi did find companionship with one outside of his/her race, then they would be called intended. But this would...could not last long. Without bonding with a chosen mate after a certain age then the Luigi would die. They were pack beings. They could not live on their own. In fact it had surprised him that Snape lived as long as he did without a mate. Which meant that he had to have had a child. If a Luigi was not mated but had a child, then a parent-child bond would exists, and this would keep the Luigi alive.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lucius could feel excitement welling up inside him. Here, in front of him was the first demi-Luigi in centuries. Most demi-Luigi were deformed in some way, and by looking at her, he could safely say that she was _not_ deformed. That alone made her very desirable. Not only that but her coloring was rare as well. Most Luigi are either blond or black hair with silverish or black eyes. Depending on the family that she came from. But she had red streaks in her midnight black hair and glowing emerald eyes. A rare find indeed. All demi-Luigi before her had no tail. But there was always the hope that she did.

So the question was, did she have a tail?

Author note: Sorry for it being so short. According to babynamesworld . com, Luigi means famed soldier in Italian, a name given to a boy child.


	13. Teacher?

1**Chapter 13**: **Teacher?**

The headmaster watched the two youngsters. Concerned though he was, he decided not to ask about the blood bond just yet. He would allow them to get settled down before he would start the inquisition. But he was curious about her. Where did she come from? How was she raised? How long has she known about the wizarding world? Education? And where did she find that lovely cat? He needed to know at least those simple questions so he had an idea of what they were dealing with. After all, she is now a major part of Harry's life and the Order would need an update. But first he had to get Harry and his new sister out of here. Even though Mara was not Lily's daughter, she now had her blood running through her veins because of the blood bond and this would allow the blood protection that was once Harry's aunt and cousin's job to carry over to her.

He opened his mouth to put to voice his questions when a loud tapping came from the closed window by the girl. He watched as she turned and opened the window to allow a brown owl to ascend onto the dresser. It turned to face her and held out its leg, which had a parchment attached to. He looked closer and saw the wax seal that had been placed upon it. It was from Gringotts.

Mara, ignoring her 'guests,' reached for the proffered letter. She carefully untied it from the small, thin leg of the owl. She then gently stroked its head with the tips of her fingers in thanks. The owl leaned into her caress and then pulled back and took flight out wince it came.

She turned her gaze to the parchment in her hand. She brock the wax seal and unrolled the parchment. She began reading the contents and as she read a sad smile began to grow upon her full lips. When she finished with her reading she handed the letter to Harry. Harry hesitantly read it over and as he did a look of understanding was place upon his face.

"You..."

"Yes, do you want..."

"I would love to!"

"What is going on?" asked an irritated Snape.

"I have just been informed that my mother has left in my possession several properties. One of these properties is very well guarded and would allow Harry, Red and myself a safe dwelling place until the start of term for Harry.

"But Harry, you should..."

"I will not be going to HQ," Harry all but growled. "I will be staying with Mara and Red. Because we did the blood ritual, the blood protection that the Dursley's gave me can know be given by Mara. She now has my mother's blood flowing through her veins and does hers through mine. We will be perfectly safe on this place. In addiction to the blood protection, there are the wards that already surround the property, as well as it being unplotable. However with Mara's permission, I will be willing for you to send one the Order over to check on us every weekday, under the stipulation that Mara agrees to and someone who is willing to teach and is not incompetent."

Dumbledore sighed. In short of kidnaping, there was nothing he could do. Not with Mara being his legal guardian now. But at least he could send someone to keep an eye on them.

"And what is it that you wish to be taught?"

"Mara needs to be brought up to date with all subjects. She has only known about magic for the last two days. I could also use some lesions in defense, both in magic and non-magic."

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair in thought. "I believe that professor Snape..."

"Malfoy"

Startled, the Headmaster looked at Harry with confusion. "Harry, I do not believe..."

Cutting off Dumbledore once again, but this time with a _look_. It was a look that was seen only by his two friends. And even they had only seen it in the most dire of circumstances.

Harry had been talking to Mara through their bond. Red and Mara believed that Malfoy would be the best candidate for helping them. Especially Mara.

"Mara will only agree if Mr. Malfoy will be willing to teach us. He will be allowed to bring help when the circumstances permit. Otherwise we will leave and you will not see myself or my kin until the start of term." And Harry _knew_ that the Headmaster would not like that idea whatsoever.

Again Dumbledore sighed. Throated again Dumbledore turned his attention to Malfoy with a questioning look.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lucius was surprised that Potter would want him anywhere near him after what had happen in his second year. Although, things where a bit different than the what he knew the boy thought of what had happen that year. Nevertheless, this was an opportunity that he could not pass up.

Turning to Potter and his new family, he gave his nod of acceptance.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Harry nodded in return.

"With that settled we must be going. We will send you a letter when we are settled and ready to start the schooling." Harry paused hoping that they would get the hint. And of course they did but Dumbledore still seemed reluctant to leave.

With one last sigh Dumbledore led the two lords out of the small room, shutting the door behind them.

Harry gave a sigh of relief and turned to look at Mara and Red. The tenseness that both had had, quickly melted away. Mara looked up from the floor that she had been staring at and smiled, Harry smiled in return. Everything had worked out to their benefit. And now looked forward to spending some quality time to get to know each other. But for now they had some packing to do and a house to move into. Maybe, just maybe they both could find a home together.

Author's note: I am soooo sorry about the long wait. I have had so many exams and papers to write that I have totally lost track of this story. The Next month is not looking any better either. I promise to try harder to keep up with the updates. Please leave me a review so I can know how I am doing and what I can do to improve!


	14. Manor?

1**Chapter 14: Manor?**

Mara absolutely loved her new house. And she hadn't even stepped inside the front gate yet. She did have to admit that her new house was a bit on the larger side of the size scale.

Scratch that.

It was fucking huge! A manor her ass.

A manor was more than enough, but this? It was too much. It was a castle, plus some extra things on the side. Now she was never a girl who had dreamed of being a princess, living in a castle, waiting for her prince charming to sweep her off her feet. She always had just wanted a house with a basement, and if she could afford it a second story. But she had to admit that she couldn't find herself saying no to living here.

After Picking her jaw up off the ground, she began to usher the gobsmacked Harry and Red through the gate, up to the over large front door. She was not sure what to do next. The list given to her by Gringotts (which had said this place was a MANOR) said that this place was kept up by house elves. She hoped that they would like her. She never met a house elf before. Though she was a bit wary of meeting them after what Harry told her about a Dobby. Shudder

She reached out to knock on the door only to have it open before she could reach it. This reminded her of one too many of the horror movies that she had seen. But this was a world of magic, maybe it happen often?

But looking at Harry's face she decided that she maybe wrong with her assessment. Red however did not seem to have a problem with waltzing right in. Sighing she walked in after him and Harry followed. This reminded her of what Obi wan had said to Luke, "who is the more foolish the fool or the fool who follows him?"(1)

Mara's jaw once more hit the area that her feet walked on. Her pare... the Johnson's whole property and some could fit into this one room. What was the point? To impress guests? Well, it seemed to work. Very much impressed. And she _owned _it!

A popping sound in front of her brought her out of her daze.

"Mistress is here Mistress Mara is here. We have been waiting so long, hoping you to return! Mistress is home!" what Mara proceeded to believe was a house elf, bounced around excitedly like a four year old who had been given a puppy.

"Errr... yes umm... and your name is?"

"I is Twinky Mistress Mara! You have brought friends!" she squealed

"Yes, this is my blood brother Harry and my familiar Red."

"Oh this is most wonderfu! Mistress Mara will not be alone! Welcome lord Harry and mister Red." Twinky said with a bow. "Twinky must prepare rooms! Twinky has so much to do! Come, mistress, lord and mister with Twinky and Twinky will give you tour."

"Could you just call us by our first names Twinky?" Harry nodded eagerly in agreement.

The house elf looked like that she had just been told that the earth was going to explode.

"Twinky can not do that! Mistress and her family should follow Twinky."

Harry looked at Mara and shrugged, He trailed after Twinky followed by Red. Mara just sighed and shook her head as she too began to follow Twinky.

(1) quote taken from Star Wars A New Hope by George Lucius

Author's note: Sorry about the long wait! A special sorry to JayD.94 who I promised to have an update by 12/17 but a family medical emergency took place and I really had no say in the matter.


	15. Discussions

1**Chapter 15: Discussions**

The tour had taken longer than she thought is would have. The manor had looked big from the outside, but it belied the inner volume. There was this wing and that wing, private dinning and guest dinning, this library and that library and this kitchen and that kitchen.

Who in the hell needed this many rooms?

It seemed that her ancestors had way too much money and really had nothing better to do with it. At least it wasn't a play house like the Winchester house. But even with out all the tricks like the Winchester she could see herself getting lost in the very near future. She wondered if she could get a map of the house until she got use to it.

And don't even get her started on the basement. A.K.A. The Dungeon. What a mess!

After finishing the tour, the quartet went to one of the dinning rooms to grab lunch. They then went into one of the living rooms that had a large fire place to have some down time.

Harry curled up on a couch with a book he had stolen from one of the libraries. Red curled up on a rug in front of the fire and nodded off into dream land. Mara sat in a arm chair reading a book she had snatched from one of the libraries as well. After getting into the fourth chapter on Wizarding Laws and Rights for Humans Who Aren't by some guy how had a quirky sense of humor, Mara began to lose focus on the book and relapse into the past couple of days.

Every time her thoughts would turn to her family, she would push them aside and try to think of something else. It hurt to even think about them.

"You know if you talk about it, it will make you feel better."

Mara turned startled eyes onto the black feline that was apparently not asleep as his presence belied. She leaned back into her chair and sighed looking thoughtfully at her familiar. She flickered her eyes over to Harry to see him with his book in his lap and staring intently at her.

Responding to Red, "I really do not wished to do so. I am not ready."

"When is anybody ready to talk about stuff like that," came the rhetorical question.

"If you talk about it, then you be able to deal with it and begin the healing process. You'll be able to move forward and not be stalled by what happened," came a timid input from the form on the couch.

"Harry, you haven't even begun to talk about yours and it has been happening for years. True mine is not a bad as your situation is but it is still too new."

Harry sadly nodded his head. "Yes that is true but if you are willing to share and start healing then I think I could do the same. I really have come to trust you more than anyone I have ever known in just these past couple of days. Not only that but I see you as family, as a older sister and I feel that I can trust you with what I have not trusted with others."

Although tears were not running down her cheeks you could see them in her eyes and she motioned for her brother to sit with her in the over large chair.

Harry stood up setting his book on a cushion that had been beside the one he had been sitting on and moved over to snuggled up beside her fitting comfortably. They began telling each other about their lives. Harry telling about the death of his parents, the abuse at the Dursleys and the burden on being a hero and knowing nothing about the world you can't remember that you saved. Mara told him about the first sixteen years of her life and how good it was, then the change on her sixteenth birthday and what had happen the few days after that.

Red laid there listening to the two younglings and sighing. Content because they were finally beginning to heal. Sad because of what had happen to them for them to get to this point.

Hours went during their discussion until they were both done. Sitting in a comfortable silence until Harry turned his head slightly to show his tear stained cheeks.

"How soon, do you think, should we start lessons with Mr Malfoy?"

She thought for a few moments before leaning her cheek back on top of Harry's head where it had previously had been until he moved.

"As soon as possible. If not tomorrow then the next day. I need to learn all that I can about Luigi and ketch up on learning magic, society and government work in the wizarding world. I am at a great disadvantage at the moment and I really don't like it. And you should be there to help me along. I learn faster with one or two peers with me and if you don't know something it would be a perfect opportunity for you to learn when we get to the same level things will move faster for you and you'll probably feel that you are finally learning something new."

Harry nodded his content in the plan and yawned. Mara looked out the window to the west and saw that the sun was missing from the star studded sky. She prompted a sleepy Harry to one of the wings and sent him to bed. Mara and Red took one right across the hall like common room. Both Mara and Harry feel asleep feeling lighter than they had in a while.

Author's note: I am almost done with the next chapter and plan on having it done either by tonight or early tomorrow morning. Thanks for reading and Have a Happy New Years!


	16. Owl

1**Chapter 16: Owl**

Mara woke around seven in the morning. Grudgingly she got out of the warmest and most comfortable bed she had ever slept in and trudged her way to the bathroom. During the tour they had not looked at every little detail of the different wings. That would have taken for ever.

If she hadn't been half asleep she would have dropped her jaw, which she had been doing a lot lately, at the sheer size much less the lavishness of it. Dark marble and silver accessories littered the large airy space. The tube was huge! Like a large hot tub. Why was everything in this house so big?

But she didn't really see any of this. Her main goal was to get to the shower, that she would later was large as well, to wake herself up. If she didn't have a shower in the mornings, not only would she feel gross for the rest of the day but she would also be a grouch. Its like those people who are not awake unless they have their coffee.

After her shower and throwing on a robe that had been hanging by the shower door, Mara made her way to the sink to brush her teeth and hair. While doing so a more awake Mara looked around and saw the room. She just shook her head in wonder and finished up and went to dress. The walk in closet was the size of her old bedroom and the Johnson's. Her clothes barely took up the corner. On her way out of the room she looked at Red who was stretched out on the bed that she had reluctantly left. She smiled and shut the door behind her then walk to one of the dinning areas.

Scratch that. Tried to. And failed. She was lost.

She stop and tried to think of which way she came from when a crack sounded beside her. Turning towards the noise she saw Twinky.

"Twinky is showing were breakfast will be served. Smiling thankfully, Mara followed her to one of the dinning rooms.

She walked through the huge doors and looked at the mountain of food laid out before her. She sat down and grabbed some food to eat while looking at the rest of the food. It was quite doubtful that she, Harry and Red could even begin to make a dent into the pile mush less finish it off. She did not like the fact that the food may end up going to waste. She went to say as much to Twinky, but it seemed that the house elf was psychic.

"The foods will be saved for leftovers. Rest be eaten by we elves."

"You do not have to eat left over Twinky. You and the other elves are more than welcome to eat with us."

Mara had a few years taken off her life span as Twinky threw herself onto Mara's, clutching her legs for dear life.

"Mistress is truly great. Letting we elves to eat with her. Mistress is so kind and wonderful. Mistress treats elves as equals."

"Err...so do you wish to get the others so we could eat together?"

"Oh no we elves could never eat with mistress. Tell the others what you saids."

"But..."

"No, no mistress you is to kinds. Yous eat your foods" Twinky stated sternly.

"Okay...but if you change your mind then the invitation is still there."

"Mistress is so good," Twinky cried as she once again attached to her leg. Patting her gently on the back, she allowed the elf to sob a few times into her knee before the elf straitened up and with a crack left.

After finishing her meal, Mara meandered around until she stumbled onto the study that had been her favorite on the tour. It was in the wing of the house that they had slept in last night. The woods were stained Jacobean and had a rich forest green colour theme. She walked up behind the desk that was directly in line of the door. She sat in the leather chair and pondered what to do.

She really needed to find a way to contact Mr. Malfoy about the lessons. She did not happen to see any type of electricity here in the wizarding world so far, so she guessed e-mail was not an option. Was there something that was like a phone here? Or did they do mail?

Figuring that snail mail would be the safest bet, she found some parchment, quill and ink to write a letter. It was a good thing that she like calligraphy in art class. She began constructing a letter trying to sound smart. She had to start over on a fresh piece of parchment three times until she was satisfied. Wondering what to do now as the ink dried. A crack was herd in front of her and she once again saw Twinky.

Twinky then proceeded to show her how to fold the letter, pour wax seal on it so she could imprint the family seal upon it; which she did since her father new who she was and the Mr. Malfoy would find out soon enough anyways. She then explained how an owl would carry the mail for her.

Funny that they use owls and not pigeons.

She was about to ask on how she was going to find a owl in day light, when a blur of white landed right in front of her on the desk. She couldn't help but stare in wonder at the gorgeous creature before her eyes. She had only caught glimpses of them flying in a distance. But to have one up this close was truly a treat.

Mara reached out hesitantly until the tips of her fingers fluttered against the snowy white feathers of the snow owl. Large yellow eyes seemed to measure her worth for a moment. The owl must have been satisfied because she (?) leaned against her fingers as Mara continued to stroke the white feathers.

Both were brought out of the reverie by a exclamation of "Hedwig." Both looked up to see Harry rushing towards them only to stop and gently, as if holding the most fragile thing in the world, hugged 'Hedwig' to his chest. The owl happily rubbed her head against his chest and almost seemed to purr.

Mara looked at Harry questionably, "is this gorgeous creature your friend?"

Harry smiled a beaming smile and let go of his owl. "This is my familiar Hedwig. She was my first birthday present and after awhile of her being my mail owl, we bonded and she became my familiar." He said this with the greatest amount of pried and love towards the bird.

Hedwig hooted happily and fluttered up onto Harry's shoulder where she proceeded to nip his ear.

"Are you able to talk with her?"

"Yup"

"Mistress?"

"Oh I'm sorry Twinky"

"Is alright mistress. Yous still send letter out?"

"Oh yes, I still need to find a owl to deliever this," she gestured to the letter on the desk.

Hedwig hooted nipped Harry's ear again and fluttered down to the letter and snatch it up. She then proceeded to fly out the open window.

"Err... she didn't have to do that. I could have found anther owl to take it for me."

"Nah, she likes you and is happy that you are my kin. I also do not get much mail and she gets bored after awhile."

"Alright, but I will get my own so she doesn't have to be the only one to do so."

Harry shrugged. "I take it that was to Mr. Malfoy"

"Yes, hopefully he will be able to come teach us soon. I am finding my self eager to learn."

Harry shrugged again.

"Did you eat already" A nod from the green eyed boy.

"Okay, well I am going to go amuse myself in the green library."

All of the wings of the manor had different colour themes, so they would call each room what is was and which colour it was as to not be confused.

"Sure, I'll join you. I will go grab my book and find you in a few. On there way out of the green out of the study Harry asked where Red was.

"Oh, if he is anything like the little orange cat he was for all of those years that lived with me at the Johnson's, then we won't see him for a very long time."

Harry nodded and when they separated their ways he swore he herd her mutter "damn lazy cat."

author's note: Here is the second chapter I promised. Hope you all are having a happy new years day! The next chapter all of my contradictions _should_ be answered!


	17. Home

**Chapter 17**: Home

Draco let a small sigh slip past his lips as he exited the carriage that sat before the front door of his ancestral home. Having spent time in Paris with his friends for the past couple of weeks had been fun, but there was nothing like returning home after a long stay away. And having left for Paris the day that Hogwarts let out made it especially longer than normal. That is why he returned home early, because he was home sick. But of course if accused he would sneer at you and send a painful hex your way.

Not having to worry about his personal belongings, as the servants were taking care of them, he walked his way up the steps and through the front doors that were opened for him by the door man.

He made his way to his father's study to inform him that he was home, even if he already knew by now. Nothing goes on in this house without his father's knowledge. During this time of day his father was usually going over documents for their finances and for...other things.

Reaching the door that led into the study, he knocked softly. A moment later he heard a muffled "enter." Opening the door and walking confidently into the room and set done on one of the chairs in front of his father's desk. The man behind it seemed to be very engrossed with what looked like a letter. A soft hoot sounded making him turn his attention to a beautiful snowy white owl.

And not just any owl. Oh no, he had seen this owl before on several occasions, at Hogwarts. She belonged to the Harry bloody Potter. Why was father receiving a letter from Potter for?

He returned his gaze to his father to see that he was still engrossed with the letter. He became slightly miffed that his father was ignoring him.

He hated being ignored.

Draco decided to take matters into his own hand. He did so by softly clearing his throat.

After a moment of no response from the man in front of him, he prepared to call to his father. As he opened his mouth to do just that, Lord Malfoy finally lifted his gaze to his son and heir.

The Malfoy heir quickly shut his mouth and waited for his father to speak. And speak he did.

"You have returned early than expected. Did you not enjoy your time with your friends?"

"I did, but after a time Paris begins to loose it's appeal."

"Indeed, and taking so many business trips there does not help in that area for you."

His son nodded his head and then turned his gaze once again to the bird on the desk.

"Father, would you tell me why Potter's owl is sitting on your desk?"

"Why delivering me a letter," Lucius stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which was of course true.

"Rephrase, why is Potter's owl delivering you a letter?"

"Potter and his sister are inviting us to dinner tonight so that we can discuss certain topics. And your early return could not have come at a better..."

"Father" Draco interrupted "why would Potter and his sister invite...wait a minuet, what sister? Potter does not have a sister."

"It is a new development"

"Indeed, and have you acquired any information on her?"

"I have had the fortune to have met her."

Draco raised his eyebrow, waiting for his father to elaborate.

"Your godfather and I had a brief encounter with both Mr. Potter and his new sibling at the _Apothecary. _She did not seem all that happy with our wanting to return Mr. Potter to his muggle relatives. She in fact sneered at us, threaten us and then disappeared by shadow walking herself, her brother and her fen tiger out of the store."

The junior Malfoy to a sharp intake of breath. A fen tiger... that was incredible. They were thought to be extinct.

"We, along with Dumbledore met up with them at their room and she basically told the Headmaster to... stuff it."

Despite himself Draco was intrigued. It wasn't every day that someone told Dumbledore off, much less his father and his _godfather_. So, Potter finally had found someone with either a backbone or a person that was suicidal.

Draco brought himself out of his mussing to look at his father. He was looking off into the distance with a smug smirk upon his handsome features.

"There is something even more intriguing than what you have told me."

His father's silver eyes focused on his son once more and grinned a small grin.

"She is Severus Snape's daughter."

"_What!"_

"It would seem that your godfather's intended was pregnant when she disappeared. Your godfather is not taking it so well."

"You of course have proof"

"I did not see the family symbol on her, but that could be placed anywhere on her body as you well know. No it was your godfather who told me, saying that their was no way that she could not be his. It would explain why he is still alive without a mate."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. His godfather did not make assumptions lightly, if ever. And he, as well as the rest of their people wondered why his godfather was still among the living. A daughter would easily explain it. Wait...his godfather's intended had been a witch, which made his daughter

"She is a demi-luigi"

His father nodded his head. "And she is not deformed in the slightest. I was not able to tell if she had a tail or not" Lucius leaned forward, putting his elbows upon the desk. "Just think, Severus's daughter is the blood sibling to the wizarding world's savior and a non-deformed half luigi. And with her colouring, what a catch she would be."

Draco nodded slowly, acknowledging what his father was implying.

"I take it we should get ourselves ready for the dinner we were so nicely invited to."

"I will write a reply. You should inform your mother about our dinner date. You know how long she takes to get ready."

Draco smiled slightly as he made his way to do as he was instructed, but paused before exciting the study.

"What is her name?"

"Mara"

Draco had a thoughtful look on his face as he left his father's study.

Lucius smiled as he picked up his quill to reply to the letter still in his hand.

Author's note: I am deleting the AN (a.k.a. ch 17) and just fixing the definition in chapter 12. Mara is not going to be all powerful. She is going to be strong individual yes, but Harry and... someone else will be more or less taking care of her (I am pretty sure you can guess who). But I had to develop her and Harry's relationship a bit before I change (hint hint) Harry into what he is going to be (I think you can guess that too). Sorry about the contradictions not being answered in this chapter. I couldn't seem to get it to fit. But it will be withing the next few chapters, promise. Please leave me a review so I can improve as I go. All reviews are appreciated!


	18. Surprise II

**Chapter 18****: Surprise**

"Harry?"

Harry who was to enraptured by his reading material that he only gave a grunt of acknowledgment.

"I took the liberty to invite the Malfoys to dinner tonight so that we could discus the lessons for the summer."

"Okay," answered still no looking up from his book.

Mara sighed with relief. She didn't talk to her brother about the invitation to dinner but was glad that he didn't seem to be upset about it.

"Wait, what?"

Then again...

"I invited..."

"Yes I herd that part, I was more interested in the part where we discussed this new development?"

"Ummmm...we didn't"

Harry sighed as he looked at Mara, he knew Malfoy would be coming over for their lessons that they had agreed upon. But dinner? And his wife? Not his ideal dinner date.

"I'm sorry Harry, we need to make plans for our lessons and doing so via snail mail is not the most convenient form of communication. I thought it would be better to do so face to face, and it would be rude only to ask him over for that reason. This way all of the bases are covered and we get, well I get the bonuses of seeing how Mr. Malfoy is personality wise and scope on how he will be as a teacher." Mara paused to take a breath, "I really should have asked if it was alright with you and..."

Harry interrupted, "Mara just promise next time that you will talk to me about something before you do it. I agree with meeting the Malfoys for dinner but you do know that you will have to ware a dress"

Mara's face went from pale to green to pure white.

"But..."

"That is your punishment for not talking to me about it. And don't think I can not make you. Twinky has been saying that she would love to see you in a dress and I am sure that if I ask her that she would be more that willing to help you become presentable for dinner." Harry had this wicked smirk on his face that would even worry the great potions master. But somehow it seemed not to reach his eyes.

Mara not noticing, began begging to not have to ware a dress. But Harry was unsympathetic to her plight and merely smiled that scary smile of his. But she knew that she deserved it. But still! A DRESS!

Mara leaned back into the wingback chair and sighed. Harry had locked himself within his room, hence that reason why she was not still begging. She needed to find a way to make it up to him. She really hadn't thought about how he would feel about it. Back ho... at the Johnsons, she did everything basically how she wanted and would always tell her pare... them, after the fact. They never got angry with her over it, in fact they encouraged it. Saying that she was becoming a responsible you adult. But right now it made her feel ashamed. Harry had just come from a life of people controlling his very existence. They even had a long talk together about it. And what does she do? Why she goes and does the exact same thing. True she did it without conscious thought. But that was the problem, she didn't think. And Harry, being who he is, never said a word about it. Just dished out her punishment and left. But that was the part that hurt. He left. And it was her bloody fault. And she remembered his eyes, she had not noticed then but she did now. His eyes held sadness and disappointment. God, how did she miss that look. He was probably thinking that she was no better than _they_ were. She did not like that thought, not at all. But she was scared. He could leave her. _No_, she would not let that happen. He was her brother. Not by birth but by _choice_. They chose to be siblings and now he could leave her.

Mara picked herself out of her chair and walked to Harry's bedroom. The door was still firmly shut and it symbolizes a barrier that Harry had erected because of her. Mara laid her forehead against the door for a few moments and then knock. She was met with silence. Tears started to form in her eyes. She needed to talk to Harry to say she was sorry. That she would do anything to make it up, even if she had to ware a stupid dress. She pulled back from the door, keeping her right hand upon it. She tried to reach him through their bond, but like the door she found it locked tight. She turned around and let her back slide down the hard wood surface until her bottom was stopped by the marble floor. She put her head in her hands and sat there.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Harry was not doing much better. He had walked over to his door when he had heard the knocking. He had leaned his forehead against the door, he could feel his sister's emotions even through the barrier that he had put up. What she did hurt. Going behind his and then throwing it at him. Much like Dumbledore. But unlike the headmaster, Mara was outside his door in anguish. Pleading, begging through their bond. He knew that Mara was not one to beg. What she did earlier did not count, she had been doing so playfully. She was one to say sorry only after you have proven her wrong. But she never begged. Not even to the Johnsons. And here she was, doing that very thing outside his door. Unlike all the others who had controlled his life not one said that they were sorry. They all said that they did it for his own good. So, how could he not forgive her. Not when he could feel how sorry she was.

Harry pulled his forehead away from the door and twisted the handle his hand had been resting on.

He watched through the crack created by the door and wall, as Mara jerked when her leaning support vanished. She twisted her head around to look back and up at Harry. He could see the tear tracks of her still fresh tears. Their eyes met. Harry opened the door all the way and reached out his hand to her. She grasped it and was pulled into a huge. He removed the bond barrier that he had put up. She began to sob into the crook of his neck and mumbled how sorry she was over and over again. Harry just held her, he knew that they needed to talk about it, but for right now this was enough. They had plenty of time before the Malfoys came.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mara and Harry stood by the front door waiting for their dinner guests. Harry smiled while looking at Mara. He could clearly that she was uncomfortable she was. She was in the dress that he had Twinky pick up. Green to bring out her eyes, form fitting, a cape, and a slightly low neck line (think Leia's dress in the award ceremony on Yavin after the destruction of the first death star).She had a silver belt that went around her waist and her hair done up in a loose braid. She looked stunning but frigidity. But no matter how uncomfortable she felt she would not say a word. Even though they had a talk, she was still afraid that he would leave her, just like her parents had.

He snorted, attracting Mara's gaze, as if she could get rid of him that easily. She had told him how it was back with the Johnsons and she would do everything in her power to stop that habit that she had. It would take time but Harry was patient and he knew that she did not mean it, unlike the others.

A dong brought the trio's attention to the door, waiting for twinky (she had insisted) to open the heavy wooden entrance.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Draco was quite impressed with the castle before them. Not as large as Malfoy manor, but still impressive. They had been led hear by one of house elves from what once had been Snape's intended's home. This was because the manor was unplottable unless taken there by someone who had been there before and only if they were allowed to remember how to get there.

They walked up the stair to the entrance door and a loud dong was heard. The door was opened by another house elf from the inside and was motioned in by the one with them. Draco stood behind his parents as was customary, when they had stopped walking.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lucius and his wife Narcissa walked up to the siblings and were quite surprised to seem them dressed right for the occasion. And Lucius paying close attention to the young woman in front of him noticed black and red fur that peaked out from under Mara's cloak every other swing it made. A very pleased smirk made its way onto his face.

"Welcome to our home Mr and Mrs Malfoy. We are glad that you were able to attend on such short notice," Potter said. "If you would...Malfoy! What in seven hells are you doing here?"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mara was beyond confused. They, er she had invited the Malfoys to dinner. And Harry had invited them in why would he ask them why they were here?

Harry turned swiftly to look at her with accusation in his eyes. "You did not tell me Jr. Was coming!"

"Jr.? I asked Mr Malfoy and his wife to..."

"Actually you wrote that the Malfoys were invited to dinner."

Mara new he was right, she had not thought to specify for she did not know that they had a child, though that should had been an assumption.

"Harry I did not know..."

Harry turned his head away from her and sighed. The parents were bad enough but the son as well? He knew Mara had not known about the Malfoy heir and would not hold it against her.

"Its alright Mara, you did not know of him. I can not hold you accountable for that." Harry turned back to the Malfoys. "Forgive me of my rude outburst, I was surprised that your son was accompany you as well."

"No harm done Mr. Potter, it would seem that there was a miss communication between us."

Mara stood there with her head slightly down, she had screwed up once again, with the same letter. Harry reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder. Making her look up at him. He gave her a small smile indicating that he was not made just surprised. Mara's shoulders relaxed from their tense position and she gave a small smile in return.

"If you would follow me then we can begin dinner." Harry grabbed Mara's elbow and led her into the largest dinning rooms in the manor. Harry walked around and pulled out the seat for Mrs Malfoy and then for Mara. As the house elves began to serve the food, a pregnant silence filled the room, broken only by the soft clinking of silverware.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

When he got his first glance at the sister to the boy who lived, he was not impressed. Oh sure, she was breathtakingly beautiful but she did not display what his father had described. She seemed timid and shy, easy to walk over, cowed. He could not believe that this was the one who told not only Dumbledore but his father and his _godfather_.

"Are you alright dear?"

Draco turned his attention to his mother and then looked to whom her question was addressed to.

Mara looked up and gave his mother a charming smile. "I am not use to dresses Mrs Malfoy. I have not wore one since my mot... Mrs Johnson made me ware one at her brother's wedding. I believe that I was four at the time."

"How could a young women go around without being in a dress?" His mother sound scandalized.

"I grew up in America, were young women generally ware pants" Harry gave a choked laugh.

Mrs. Malfoy seemed horrified

"Right sorry I forgot that pants mean something else here. Jeans and such." She gave a shrug as if did not seem to be bothered by what she said at all.

Draco had to hold back a smile at that.

"But you look so lovely in a dress you should ware them more often."

"I only have this one Mrs. Malfoy and only because Harry hand Twinky get it for me."

"Oh my, that is a shame. Oh we could go shopping together and get you some proper clothes for a young lady of your standing!"

"As much a I appreciate your concern for myself Mrs Malfoy, I must decline. I wore this because Harry made and only because I deserve it. I do not plan on being in a dress again for a long time, if ever."

Mrs Malfoy sat there gobbed smacked.

Mr Malfoy sat there looking at Draco with a 'I told you so' look.

And Draco was beginning to see what his father was talking about. No one turned down his mother. I was unheard of.

He was hooked, lined and sinker.

Author's note: I am so sorry for not updating in such a looooooong time. Things have happened and the like, but it is not a real good excuse. I have been working on a revamped version of this story which I will not post until this one is done if at all. I will continue to update this one! Special thanks to JayD.94 who helped me some ideas for this chapter and the next. And **thanks** to all that stuck with me!


	19. Problem

**Chapter 19**: **Problem**

Draco knew he had a problem.

He knew his father wanted him to court Mara, the smile the elder Malfoy gave when he noticed her tail gave it away.

That wasn't the problem.

Oh no, the problem was that she was Potter's sister, the-boy-who-wouldn't-bloody-well-keel-over-and-just-die.

He had seen how she backed off when she believed that Potter was angry at her. How great was Potter's influence over her? He didn't doubt that Potter would outright tell her to stay away from him. It was not in his character to do so. But Potter would most assuredly give blatant hints to do so.

What confused him was that this same individual told his father, godfather, his mother (though far more politely) and Dumbledore himself to shove it where the sun don't shine, became docile around her brother. She was becoming intriguing and Malfoys _loved_ things that intrigued them.

Her brother was a problem. But he was a Malfoy and Malfoys _always_ get what they want.

And right now, this Malfoy wanted a certain demi Luigi as his mate.

Draco attention was brought back from his thoughts by his mother's more forceful persuasions of dress for the girl.

After his mother was told by her husband that Mara was and ideal match for their only child (after all to catch the senior Malfoy's attention at all was a milestone all of it's own), that she automatically began to envision the Malfoy-to-be as a young proper lady that was _worthy_ of her _baby_ (cringed).

And to be confronted with this young girl that did not _like_ dresses and grew up in America where there was no way that she even had an idea of what a proper lady entailed, definitely flustered his mother to no end. Good thing that his father would not answer any of her questions before they met Mara. If he had, then she would have fought tooth and nail (figuratively speaking, for a Malfoy would never stoop so low as to have a cat fight, it was improper).

Draco smirked as once again his mother was turned down. Yes his father was right about her, she was not like the other women his mother had been trying to get him to mate with. And thank Merlin for that.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mara had a problem.

Mara was fustrated.

No she was pissed.

In America the English word no, meant_ no_.

I would seem that it is not the same over here in the British isles. She knew Americans took some of the English words and switched their meanings around. Such as her earlier slipup with the word pants, that meant underwear here, where it meant leggings (jeans, trousers, etc...) in the land of her birth. But she did not know that they took it to such a degree that when a person said no in America that it did not mean no in England.

And Harry, the brat, was sitting there with a shit-eating-evil-grin on his face. He was sadistic. But she guessed that this was her due (though she personally thought that the dress was more than enough punishment).

But not only that Jr. across the table was giving her weird looks. He looked amused no doubt. But it was that other look, the way a predator would watch it's prey, gave her the shivers. No one had ever looked at her that way, and she thanked God for that. It was really beginning to freak her out.

Mara threw a casual glare at the blond boy across from her.

It did not have the desired effect.

He just smirked.

And that just pissed her off some more. She turned her attention back to the blond hair woman kitty corner from her, trying to ignore the boy.

What was it with them and blond hair? Did they dye it so they could all look alike? Did they want to look like they were inbred? I'm mean really!

She was trying so hard not to commit murder. It would look bad on her records if she wanted to continue to be legal guardian of Harry. So hard not to reach out and ring the woman's, who did not understand English, neck. For Pete sake, she did _**not want**_ any more dresses. One was more than enough!

If something didn't happen soon to divert the women's attention then she would do just that.

Authors note: Here it is just like I promised! Yay. Though it is a bit short (sigh) oh well. Tell me what you think. By the way does anyone know when Harry's B-day is? I could look it up but I'm too lazy (plus it will encourage you to give me a review right?) Don't know when the next chapter will be up (with all of the exams, art projects and getting the house ready to sell). But I do have ideas for it (stupid bunnies won't leave me alone!). Till next time!


	20. Planning

**Chapter 20** **Planning**

Mrs. Malfoy was a smart woman. You do not marry into the Malfoy family if you weren't. She knew that she was annoying the young woman across the table. But she needed to know if this girl would be worth her son's interest. What better way to see the true person but when they are annoyed, frustrated and angry. So far, she was impressed. Not only was she perfect because of her social and political positioning, but she was also no push over. This is what her son needed in a mate.

Young, loving, caring, understanding, strong, and beautiful. What more could a mother want for her only son.

She would outright admit that she had been pushing other 'girls' onto her son. There was no female that was worth her son here and she had given up hope in finding a worthwhile daughter-in-law. So she had been trying to find a mate that at least had political importance (hence theat Pansy girl) But here in front of her was a real opportunity (well really off to the side but you get the drift). Fresh blood, with a peasant (at least to her standards) upbringing that was had a mind of her own and not brainwashed as the noble girls were, to be a docile (and in her mind weak and unfitting) wife.

Even though this young woman was what her son needed, the girl did need to be educated in the ways of Ladyhood. Not warring dresses indeed. As a young lady she needed to ware cloths that were up to her standing at gatherings. She was beginning to be frustrated with the girl.

Lady Malfoy opened her mouth to insist again that Mara need to get some better clothes when she caught the look of the girl's eyes. Her eyes were flashing in warning, almost seeming to glow.

The elder Lady shut her mouth, as it is not lady like to gap, and looked away from the demi Luigi. She turned her attention to her glass of wine. It took all of her considerable self control to not squirm in her seat as she felt the heat of those eyes still on her. It something didn't happen soon then she was going to embarrass herself and her husband by bolting out the door.

Luckily for Mrs. Malfoy that 'something' happened with Twinky appearing to clean the table.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mara was _so _happy when Twinky showed up that she almost reached out and kissed her.

Harry stood up from his seat beside her and motioned for everyone to follow him into a sitting room.

Taking Harry's proffered hand walked out with the Malfoys following. Harry waved them to sit and walked over to grab some parchment and quill laying on a stand by the far wall. Then he to sat, down beside Mara.

"As you know, the reason that we asked you here tonight was to put together a schedule that would both suit us and what it is that we need to go over. Mara and I both wish to DADA, dark arts, care of magical creatures, potions, herbology, healing, weapon and hand-to-hand combat, transfiguration, charms, astronomy, ancient runes, arithmancy and history of magic. As Mara and I are at different levels in these subjects, I wish to have independent studies until Mara and I are at the same general levels. I do not believe that it will take her long to catch up. In addition to the normal subjects that are taught at Hogwarts, we would also like to be education in the way of Wizarding society and politics as well as Luigis'. Mara and I already have a tutor in the financial field so you do not have to worry about that. Does this seem reasonable?"

The Malfoy Lord had a thoughful look upon his face for a moment but soon returned to the soon to be Lord Potter. "The only requirement is that I am able to bring other instructors that will help in certain subjects, for I am not as well versed in some as in others. I also wish to have my wife to teach your sister the way of society and politics than myself."

Harry glanced at his sister who wore a anxious look.

_You know that he will bring Snape in for potions as well as DADA and DA._

_Yes I know but I will have to deal with him sooner or later. Though I did wish to wait until hogwarts started. So he had less time to corner me. _Mara shrugged,_ shit happens. _

Mara looked sideways towards the door, _look at who finally decide to join us, what did you get lost? The dining room is only just across the hall._

_Oh do shut up and pay attention to what Harry is saying, it does affect you, you know._

_I trust Harry to take care of it. Besides I really want to ignore Jr. over their. He keeps looking at me weird._

_How so?_

_Like how you look at a rabbit when your hungry._

_Ah, well it would seem that he has interest in you._

_No shit sherlock, what gave it away? Could it be the staring all through dinner? Or could it be the staring __**now**_

_Chill girl! Jezz does it really bother you that much._

_YES, I don't liked to be stared at it makes me unconfterable. I wish he would just piss off. _

_But don't you like him? I saw how you looked at him when he walked in the front door._

_So he's good looking, so what? He still a creep._

_Aww Mara's got a crush_

"Annoying git," muttered Mara under her breath.

"What was that?"

Mara looked up to the object of her creeped-out-ness.

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I called Red over their an annoying git. Why?"

"Well it is rude to talk under your breath when you have company over."

Mara looked at him blankly for a moment and then snorted, much to Lady Malfoy's annoyance. "It is my house I can do as I please. If you don't like it then you can leave."

Jr just chuckled in amusement.

A hand landed on her right arm and caught her attention. "Mara to you agree with the set up?"

Mara who obviously did not pay attention nodded her approval and was given a 'look' from Harry. She just smiled innocently at him and turned her attention to the Lord in front of her, effectively ignoring the blond annoyance over to her general left.

"Good then we will start tomorrow with a discussion over what Luigi are and what it entails."

"Sounds good," glancing at Jr who was still looking at her "well it is getting late Harry and I have some things to do before we turn in tonight."

"Of course Miss."

"Johnson"

"Miss. Johnson, I will see you tomorrow. Narcissa, Draco let us take our leave."

Both mother and son stood and followed their Lord and Harry, who was guiding them out.

Draco stopped by Mara who had also stood up, and picked up her hand in his own and gave the back of it a kiss.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mara," Draco purred. "I hope to see you in the near future. Perhaps we could meet up sometime."

Mara pulled her hand out of Dracos's, "I doubt that I will be able to do so anytime soon as you heard that my summer will be quite busy."

"We shall see"

Draco turned and left out the door that his parents had gone through with Mara watching him.

What a weirdo

_Admit it_

_Admit what?_

Red just shook his head and smiled a cat smile. Kids.

Author's note: Happy Thanksgiving! I am deleting Chapter 19 aka A/N soon. Just so you know. Again don't know when the next update will be but I will try again tomorrow.


	21. Blood

**Chapter 21: Blood**

The first lesson with Lord Malfoy came far to soon for Mara's taste. But Mara had a question about the blood bond that harry and she had done. Harry had pointed out last night that her skin tone had slowly darken to a light medium tone since he had met her. Her cheek bones had also lowered slightly and that she had shrunk a few inches. As if she hadn't been short enough after her surprise on her birthday. She wanted to know if the blood ritual that they preformed was the reason for the changes and if so why was Harry not going through the same changes as well? Did they miss something?

So Mara was a bundle of nerves that morning and was driving Harry and Red up the walls.

"Mara will you calm down. Malfoy will be here soon and then you can ask him all the questions you want."

"But Harry," Mara stated while keeping her nose in her research, "this is serious. What if we preformed the ritual wrong. What effect will this have on us? These books say nothing on physical changes after doing the ritual. You know better than I do that if you screw up a blood ritual that there are major consequences."

"I know but there is nothing we can do about it until we ask Mr. Malfoy about it."

Mara leaned back in her chair with a sigh "I know, sorry."

Harry shrugged "I really do not feel that we did the ritual wrong."

Mara gave him a lifted eyebrow

Harry smiled "just a feeling"

Mara ran a hand through her hair, all they could do at the moment is wait.

MMMMMMMMMMM

When Lucius walk into the room he had a feeling that this was going to be a long day, if the looks that Mara was giving him was anything to go by.

Harry offered him a seat and poured him a glass of wine.

After he settled himself he looked at Mara

"Lets start with any questions you have for me" Lucius new that if he made her wait any longer that she may explode.

"As you know Harry and I did a sibling blood bond, Harry last night noticed that I have changed slightly in appearance. None of the books that we have read state anything about physical changes and if it is supposed to happen why hasn't Harry himself having the same thing happen to him?"

"The books that you have only have a general over view of what it is, not what it does. You are having physical changes because you have taken in Mr. Potter's mother's blood. Therefore you are taking on some of her features. Because of the exchange of blood you now have two mothers while Mr. Potter has two fathers. The reason that he had not taken on features from your father is because he has not reached his inheritance. He will begin to show changes during the week after his inheritance."

"But wouldn't I also have two fathers and Harry two mothers?"

"No, only the dominate blood is exchanged. Any magical creature blood is dominate over humans. So you only gave him your father's blood."

"But Harry was totally Human when we traded blood so wouldn't his parents genes be equal?"

"Yes, but you have not taken any features of James Potter. Which means that Harry's mother was not completely human."

"How can you tell that I don't have any of his father's features?"

"I went through Hogwarts with Mr Potter's father."

"So?, Harry and I looked a lot alike before we did the blood exchange."

The Lord growled in annoyance "I can smell that you do not have Potter's father's blood."

Mara gave him a look

"Then that would mean that my mother was not human. Do you know what she was?"

"Yes she part Luigi. But unlike Miss Johnson she did not have a tail. And unlike Mara she was only a descendant of a Luigi."

"A descendant, I don't understand?"

"Descendant to Luigi is someone who is only a small fraction of Luigi, having mixed with humans many times over the centuries. Mara is half meaning she is very valuable to us. Having new fresh blood that has not completely thinned out with the mating of humans over and over again."

"So my mother was not a desired mate because her blood was to diluted?"

"You are correct Mr Potter."

"But Red said that my blood is seen as a weakness by full bloods. That my kind would lead to your extinction."

"There is a small fraction that do believe this. They however are imbeciles. We need new blood once in a while or our kind will become inbreed, just as the wizards need magical creatures and muggleborns. That is why if a Luigi takes an intended they are not looked down upon."

"Intended?"

"Your father took your mother as an intended"

"Not a mate?"

"No your mother would not have survived the life bonding process. When Luigis Mate there is a bond created that connects them in a very intimate way. But the process is violent. Luigi are made specifically for this type of bonding but other races are not adapted enough to handle the sudden change."

"We Luigis are pack creatures and cannot survive without another of our kind, either by mating, parental or a kin bond. I as well as others wondered how your father had lived as long as he did without family. But the explanation came with your appearance."

"So with Harry having My birth father's blood he will be part Luigi as well."

"I believe both you and Harry will be a little over half because of your bond. Which is even more desirable than just being half. And because you are not physically deformed and are the first in of your kind to have a tail and Mr Potter will more than likely be the same because of the blood shared, you and Mr Potter will Have every unmated Luigi after you."

"Is that why your son was staring at me last night."

Mr Malfoy nodded.

"Well tell him to cut it out, it was annoying."

Mr Malfoy gave her a smirk. "My son has the right to court you"

"But so does every other Luigi" Harry pointed out.

Malfoy nodded again

"Great just great. I did not need this, I have to much to learn and do much less deal with courting. I am to young to have that type of relationship. The bond with Harry and in turn our blood father will keep Harry and Myself alive. At this pont and time I do not need a mate."

"Be that as it may, you are not going to dissuade any of the unmated from courting you. As well as Mr Potter when he comes of age"

Mara leaned against Harry's shoulder and groaned. This is not what they needed, at least Harry had a couple of years to prepare. She was beginning to think that she was Fate's new punching bag.

Author's note: Yay another chapter in two days! Hope you like. Please REVIEW.


	22. Potions

**Chapter 22:** **Potions**

Over the next several weeks both Harry and Mara were busy with their education and playing perfect for the headmasters people when they came for check ups. As predicted by Harry it did not take long for Mara to ketch up to Harry's level. Though she still had a bit to learn to catch up with her year group. Mr. Malfoy said that she should be ready to take the owls in the next couple of weeks, which she was not all that thrilled about. I mean who likes exams?

Malfoy walked in the study, let in by Twinky, with another tutor. Mara who wasn't paying attention, to enthraled by the journal she was reading, waved them over.

Not looking up from her reading material she ask Mr Malfoy if he wanted something to drink.

"I believe wine would be fine"

"Whisky"

Startled Mara looked up at the source of the second voice.

Snape stood with his arms crossed over his chest and wearing what seemed to be his theme colour black robes. And he was watching her like a hawk.

What was it with people looking at her?

"Mr Snape I did not relies that you would be coming over today," here she glared at her blond instructor. "If you come and make yourself comfortable, Twinky will get your drinks. Harry should be down in a couple of minutes, as you're a bit early."

Lucius made himself at home while Snape watched Mara move around the room uncomfortably.

Twinky popped in with their drinks

"Thank you Twinky"

"Yous are welcome Mistress Mara"

Mara stood there a bit awkwardly. She did not know how to act around her birth father. She really hadn't wanted to meet him but to be able to keep Harry with her she really didn't have a choice.

_Hey Harry you about ready to get down here?_

_Just about, why what's wrong?_

_Snape is here_

_Ah, give me a minute and I'll be right down_

_Sure_

"Miss Johnson it is impolite to ignore our guests"

Mara looked over to Mr Malfoy sitting in the reddish brown winged back chair.

"Sorry I was asking Harry if he was about ready to come down"

Snape was slightly shocked, even with a blood bond having the ability to talk mentally was a milestone. And the fact that it was with Potter did not thrill him. Malfoy and he had discussed the consequences of them having the bond. He was not thrilled that in blood he was Potter's father. No that did not make him happy at all. Potter Sr must be rolling in his grave.

Malfoy just shrugged, already used to the unexpected to happening around the siblings.

After another pregnant uncomfortable pause that only seem to affect Mara, Harry walked in.

Harry gave a nod to Malfoy and a "hello professor" to Snape. Walked over and stood next to Mara.

"I take it that we are learning potions today"

"You are at a level that I can no longer teach you in the subject, so I asked Europe's best potions master to help in that area."

"Does he also count for today's visitor for the bumblebee?"

"Indeed"

"Great lets get started, I have an appointment for this evening."

"Lucius has stated that both of you are up to sixth years material" here Snape gave a sneer at Harry "we will begin with the polyjuice potion."

Harry snickered

"And what do you find so funny Mr Potter?"

"Nothing, nothing. Lets move to the potions lab down a level."

They all followed Harry (why was it he knew the house better than her?) down to the lab and began to set up their stations. Lucius sat in a corner wishing to watch the show.

Harry and Mara began their potions with Snape watching them like a hawk. He seemed to do that a lot.

_Harry?_

_Yah? _

_My father is weird_

Harry snickered

"Mr Potter you should be paying attention to what your potions is doing not playing around."

"No offence Mr Snape but you can learn potions and still have a good time. Harry and I both work better when were are able to have a little fun. That does not however mean that we do not take the subject seriously. And we are not trying to disrespect you we both are happy that you are taking the time out of your schedule to teach us."

Snape sneered at her "potions is not a funny subject."

"It can be I mean the idea of putting leeches and horn of bicorn in a working potion is quite funny, even though it was a genius idea."

Snape just looked a Lucius with an exasperated look. All he got for his effort was a shrug and a smile.

"What, she's right"

Snape gave him his all terrifying death glare and turned back to the brats.

This was going to be a long day.

Author's note: Here is another chapter! A bit short, but come on three updates in two days give me a break! PLEASE REVIEW To help you with the process of leaving me with some of your thoughts, I have a question about who to hook Mara up with. Should I stick with Malfoy or find someone else?


	23. AN

sorry for not updating! things have happened but i plan to have a new update within the week! For i have started on it, but i still don't know if i'll hook up Draco with Mara or not. I am still looking for an alternative. though if i do keep draco i won't make it easy and he will definitally have competition! Ja ne


	24. Headache

**Chapter 23:**** Headache**

Harry leaned back against his chosen tree with a contented sigh. The past few months had been the best times of his life.

It was so weird having a family. Weird but nice.

Yes, he considered Sirius family but he wasn't able to be around with him being a convict and all. But Sirius had been a bit leery when he told his godfather about his newly acquired sister. Sirius quickly changed his tune when Dumbledor called for the Order. According to Remus, Sirius couldn't stop laughing after the meeting. Sirius had then sent a letter saying that he could wait to meet his new sister.

And the day had finally come.

He was a little anxious. What if they didn't get along?

Of course Remus would be here to referee his childhood friend so he would become too out of hand. Which was a relief.

Mara on the other hand didn't seem all that worried about meeting his godfather. She had simply stated that if his godfather new what was best for himself and for his godson, then there really shouldn't all that big of a problem.

He had clearly heard the silent threat. But would Sirius? And what would his reaction be?

All well, he would find out soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rustle and bustle of Diagon Alley was down to a dull roar that morning. You could hear the owls from the Magical Menagerie down the way, maybe even a few cats having a fit.

You could also hear...

"Padfoot!"

Said dog turned to look at his werewolf companion with the most innocent eyes that he could muster. It may have worked if his friend didn't know him so well. Or it could be that cane clamped tightly in his mouth.

"Don't you give me that look! You give that lady back her cane this instant!"

Looking at Remus, Padfoot weighed the pros and cons of doing what his friend wanted or not. After a moment the large dog decided that having a fuming werewolf was not a great idea. So reluctantly The dog dropped the cane in front of the woman. Really, If she hadn't continued to wack him with it then he never would have taken it from her in the first place.

Padfoot continued to growl about old batty women as Remus picked up the lady's cane and apologizes for the dogs antics.

Deep breath in, slowly let out. Deep breath in, slowly let out. Deep...

Remus sighed.

Why couldn't his black friend behave? When the heavens refused to give answer, Remus turned his eyes to the source of his headache. Padfoot was already several shops away but at least he was now heading in the right direction. Harry had written to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor (Why there? Who knew with Harry) and from there a House elf would take them to Harry's new home.

Simple enough. Not with Padfoot.

Oh well, they were finally there now so all they had to do wait. Hopefully not for long, cause he might just end up hexing the large slobbering dog before too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luck for him or Padfoot, depends on your point of view. They had only needed to wait a couple of minuets.

"Mr. Lupin sir"

"Yes"

"I is Twinky I is taking you to Mistress Mara and Master Harry now"

Thank Merlin!

"Thank you Twinky. Padfoot get your mangey but over hear so we can see Harry."

Now normally the dog would totally disregard his friend and continue to make a pain of himself. But they were going to see Harry! Of course that made everything different. So the large bear like dog trotted over to be grabbed by the scruff of his neck by the amber eyed man.

The little elf grabbed Remus' hand and they disappeared with a pop.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! Dad came home! I now this is short but I figure that I could give you this small portion now or have you wait for a larger one. Please don't hate me. Also Please R&R!


End file.
